La vida es sueño
by Rin3
Summary: Siete clanes que han existido en Japón desde hace siglos han entrado en guerra. El Kenshin-gumi entra al rescate, con una galería de personajes nuevos. Aventura, acción, humor y romances hay aquí. =>Capítulo 9 arriba
1. Default Chapter

**La vida es sueño**

Por Rin Capítulo 1: Sueño 

**Disclaimer: **Reglas habituales se aplican. No me pertenece Rurouni Kenshin (si, la vida es injusta) y todos los personajes presentados (a excepción de los creados por mí) son marca registrada de Nobohiru Watsuki, Jump Comics y Sony. Así que no me demanden, please.

**'bla bla'   **pensamientos

**-bla bla -**  diálogo

**_bla bla_**        flashbacks o sueños

**~***~**

_… Alegría…_

_… Miedo…_

_… Hoy…_

_… Mañana…_

_… Futuro…_

_… El futuro…_

_Tokyo..._

_Medianoche..._

_El silencio..._

_Excesivo silencio..._

_No esta el cantar de los grillos..._

_No esta el murmullo de las hojas al viento..._

_Luna nueva..._

_La oscuridad..._

_Cambiada rápidamente por las chispas del chocar de sables..._

_Guerreros peleando en la oscuridad..._

_Sangre, muertos..._

_Mientras leones y cangrejos pelean entre sí..._

Abre sus ojos y mira al cielo. El poco dormitar que había tenido esa noche se vio interrumpido. 'Ya es de mañana' pensó.

Por mas que se esforzara por no seguir teniéndolas, venían, y venían de nuevo. Visiones del futuro que le perturbaban dormido o despierto. Siempre había sido así, siempre las había tenido, desde que podía recordar.

-¿Por qué no dormiste en tu habitación? -

Sonrió -Ohayo, quería aire fresco Haru -

-Ohayo - respondió la joven mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestida de miko -Hay veces que actúas muy raro Aki -

Aki pone una cara de sorpresa -¿En verdad lo hago? - sonrió de nuevo -Perdón gran hermana, no es mi intención preocuparte -

-Tu jamás me dejaras de preocupar pequeño hermano - le dijo con ternura -Llegó carta de Fuyu -

Aki bostezó, estiró los brazos y se limpiaba las getas de los ojos -¿Y como esta onii-chan y su linda esposa Shoko? -

-Bueno - dijo picaramente Haru -Seremos tíos al final del año -

-¡¿En serio?!, ¡genial! - 'Fuyu tendrá un hijo, yo un sobrino' -Una razón mas para volver con bien a Hikawa -

Haru le miró con un dejo de tristeza. Desde que hace 6 años , cuando Matsuo Tsurayaba entró a sus vidas, sabía que Aki iría trazando su propio camino, aunque fuese lejos de ellos. Ahora, con 16 años, conociendo sui herencia y queriendo hacer un bien, sentía que Aki se le iba a ir, tal vez para siempre.

-Nunca me perderás -

Aki pareció adivinar los sentimientos de su hermana al ver sus ojos. 'Tal vez yo no tengo el don de sentir las emociones de otros como Hana' pensó -No me perderás Haru, después de lo que nos pasó... yo no podría ser tan egoísta -

Haru se acercó a su hermano -Sé que no te perderé, pero, no puedo evitar ver como creces, y como te alejas, aun que sea un poco - dijo quitando de sus ojos el fleco plateado de su cabello.

-Haru... -

-Mas se que debo dejar que escojas que tipo de vida quieres. Yo solo deseo tu felicidad -

Aki le abrazo -Haru no baka, todo va estar bien - Haru devolvió el abrazo y sonrió -Lo sé... lo sé -

Se quedaron así un momento, pero Haru cortó el abrazó -Bueno, date prisa, ibas a ir trabajar, ¿no? -

Aki le mira y sonríe -Hai -

**~***~**

_Todo esta oscuro... hace frío..._

_Parece iluminarse..._

_Hay algo alrededor... ¿es agua?..._

_Si, es agua..._

_El agua esta alrededor..._

_Cercando todo completamente..._

_Es un lago..._

_Se hunde..._

_Mira hacia arriba..._

_Trozos de madera..._

_Rocas..._

_Voces... gritos..._

_Quiere salir..._

_-¡KAORU!, ¡KAORU! -_

_La llaman..._

_Trata de llegar arriba... lucha por llegar arriba..._

_Pero esta cansada... tan cansada..._

_Y finalmente se rinde..._

_Se deja ir..._

_Sabe que va a morir... pero no le importa..._

_Sabe que va a morir... y sin embargo no tiene miedo..._

_Siente paz... solo eso... paz..._

_Pero algo no la deja irse..._

_Una mano se ase a la suya..._

_Alguien ase su mano a la suya..._

_Ya no hay agua..._

_Siente el viento frío en su piel..._

_Después... nada..._

_No puede respirar..._

_Se va... esta yéndose..._

_... Pero parece regresar..._

_-¡Despierta! -_

_La esta llamando..._

_-¡Por favor! -_

_Su corazón late de nuevo..._

_-¡Por favor!... ¡te lo ruego!... ¡despierta! -_

_... E intensos ojos verdes la miran, llenos de tristeza..._

Kaoru despierta sobresaltada. Respira rápido. Otra vez, de nuevo, soñó eso otra vez. Ese recuerdo que parecía haber enterrado en su memoria hace mucho.

Parecía, pero no era así.

-¿Por qué? - se preguntaba -¿Por que ahora? - suda frío -¿Por qué de nuevo?

'¿Por qué recuerdo eso de nuevo?, pensé que lo había olvidado, pensé que ya no iba pensar en ello...'

Y tal vez fue así por un tiempo. Pasó ese incidente, y lo dejó allí, enterrándolo en lo profundo de su mente, de su corazón. Pasaron los años. No pensó en eso nunca más.

Hasta ahora.

El cálido viento del verano, traspaso la puerta de su habitación. Es casi imperceptible.

Ese sueño, de la vez en que casi muere.

Por tres días.

Y en lo único en que piensa, después de que despierta...

... Es en un par de ojos esmeralda viéndola...

**~***~**

-Yo lo veo bastante normal - farfulló un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrón

-Deberías revisarlo mejor - dijo un hombre al lado del joven

-No tiene nada- reitera el -Ya te lo dije, yo sé de esto -

-Deberías hacer caso al doctor Xia, Ryo - exclama otra voz

El aludido frunce el seño -¿Tú también chico maravilla? - se cruza de brazos e inclina un poco su cabeza adelante -Te digo que no tiene nada, ¡yo soy el encargado de esto, yo sé mas que ustedes! -

-Ohh- exclama el dr. Xia -Disculpa, pero creo que fui yo quien te enseño esto -

Aki produce una risita. Ryo le mira con odio y dirige otra mirada de perdón al dr. Xia -Perdone dr. Xia, no quería ofenderlo, lo que sucede es que creo estar seguro de esto -

El dr. Xia cierra los ojos sonriente y agita levemente su mano -No te preocupes mi muchacho, solo queremos aconsejarte, pero si tu estas seguro, adelante -

Aki ríe y exclama -Nada mas no vayas a intoxicarnos a todos -

Ryo le mira con cara de "¡tú, maldito idiota!" -¡¿Alguna vez a pasado algo cuando yo me encargo de esto?! -

-Nop - responde el otro -Pero siempre hay una primera vez Inu-kun -

-¿Esa fue una oración compuesta?, por que hasta para mí tuvo sentido, chisai neko -

-¬¬, ja ja, que simpático - le responde sarcásticamente

-Usualmente tu eres el que se quiere hacer el gracioso -

-Vamos vamos jóvenes - les tranquilizó el dr. Xia -Nunca el cocinar carne de res fue un motivo de discusión -

-Pues es aquí Aki, el chico maravilla el que la empieza -

-Solo me preocupa mi salud, no deseo enfermarme al comer tus coacciones envenenadas- se defendió este -Esa carne es vieja -

-Aun sirve -

-Yo lo dudo -

-Hombre de poca fe -

-A veces prefiero ser inteligente -

Una joven entra corriendo -El señor Tsurayaba esta aquí -

El silencio reino en los tres hombres de la habitación. Y un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Aki

'Finalmente llegó.'

**~***~**

El color verde puede implicar muchas cosas.

Es el color de la vida, ya que lo tienen las plantas.

Las verduras son verdes.

La hakama de Yahiko era verde.

Kaoru tenía un kimono y un lazo verde.

Las esmeraldas son verdes.

Y hay ojos verdes.

'Ojos verdes...'

Pero por ahora eso era lo que Kaoru pensaba. Parecía extraño y un poco paranoico, pero el soñar, el recordar el accidente que tuvo cuando niña, y a su misterioso salvador los tres últimos días había comenzado a preocuparla.

'¿Y si eso quiere decir algo?, ¿qué tal si me sucediera algo?, ¿o le sucediera a alguien mas?'

Se hallaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para ver venir la shinai golpeando su cabeza.

Dolorosamente.

-¡Oye fea! - gritó Yahiko -¡Supuestamente estábamos entrenando, pero nada mas te le quedas viendo al vacío! -

-¡Yahiko!- gritó exasperada Kaoru

-¿Qué tienes?, pareces como si soñaras despierta

'Como si soñara… '

Las facciones de Kaoru cambiaron en cuestión de segundos, de una enojada a una seria y un poco triste -No me sucede nada- contestó ella (a lo que Yahiko la veía un poco soprendido) -Sigamos con el entrenamiento-

Yahiko balbuceó un "Aa" y siguió, sintiéndose por algún motivo preocupado. Entonces si parecía haber un problema con ella.

-¿Un problema con Kaoru-dono?- preguntó Kenshin mirando a Yahiko mientras colgaba la ropa

-Sí- respondió el niño -De repente anda toda ida, como si pensara en algo muy importante-

-Sessha la ha visto distraída, pero, no sé si es algo grave-

-¿No le haz preguntado que tiene?-

Kenshin colgó otra prenda -Lo hice, pero me respondió que no ha dormido bien-

-¿Crees que sea eso?- pregunto Yahiko

Kenshin cerró los ojos un momento -Honestamente no de gozaru-

**~***~**

Kaoru se había ofrecido a comprar los víveres (dejando a Yahiko y Kenshin un poco anonados). Quería salir y despejar su mente, pensó que la caminata le ayudaría.

Tal vez aun no olvidaba, pero si se sentía mas tranquila. Mecía la bolsa de un lado a otro a manera de distracción.

'Es tan solo un sueño' se decía 'Nada importante, es algo pasajero, pero...' sip, siempre había ese pero

'¿Por qué estoy recordando?, no lo había hecho antes y ahora sí, ¿por qué?'

Otra cosa que rondaba en su mente era la sensación de que iba a suceder algo. Era un especie de "no se qué", ese sentimiento que te dice que hay que andar con cuidado, por que algo muy bueno o muy malo iba a pasar.

Si, cuan realista.

Aunque hasta cierto punto, verdadero.

Kaoru camina un poco mas lentamente, y agita mas fuerte la bolsa, aprovechando que no había gente en el camino.

No es que no hubiera riesgos en su vida (Dios sabe que los había, con todo lo que le había pasado, sentía como si tuviese 40 años y no 17). Solo que ahora se sentía diferente, como si este algo la involucrase de algún modo. Como si lo fuese a ver directo a los ojos.

'¡¡¿Pero qué es?!!' gritó su cerebro (y su boca) y golpeó al aire con su bolsa. Bueno, había creído golpear al aire con su bolsa.

Por que había conectado justo con el rostro de alguien.

-¡AUCH!- gritó el joven -¡Por todos los cielos eso duele!-

Este se tambaleaba un poco hacia atrás cubriendo su nariz y parte de su rostro mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

'Genial' pensó Kaoru 'Además de paranoica ahora agredo a la gente, ¡mou!'

-¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!-

-¡Creo que me rompiste la nariz!-

-¡Perdón, no ha sido mi intención!-

-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando chica?!-

-¡Oye!- se defendió Kaoru -Ya me disculpe, además solo ha sido un accidente, solo venía...- balbuceó -Venía... -

-¿Distraída?- completó el muchacho viendo a Kaoru un poco absorta mientras se descubría el rostro

-Si... distraída...-

Kaoru se detuvo en seco para observar al joven delante suyo. Era algo mas alta que ella (no mucho, es como de la estatura de Kenshin), vestía un kimono azul que le quedaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca, traía un pantalón negro, con zapatillas del mismo color, su cabello era castaño, mas su fleco era blanco plateado (como Rogue, de los X-Men), su cabello era largo y lo tenía sujeto en una cola alta, y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda.

Y muy curiosamente el muchacho se parecía a...

-¿Te sucede algo?- le sacó de su ensimismamiento él

-Yo...- dijo ella -No- sonrió -No me sucede nada, es que... por un momento, me recordaste a alguien-

-Oh, vaya, bueno, tu me golpeaste y te recuerdo a alguien, raro –

Kaoru movió su cabeza –Se que es raro, pero no se como explicarlo, es como si… como sí… -

El muchacho le mira

-¡Oh, no sé como explicarlo! – dice resolutiva ella golpeando el piso con la punta del pie

El ríe –Déjame terminar con por ti, eso tiene nombre y es: idiotez –

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Kaoru parecía que iba a explotar '¿Quién diablos se cree , llamarme a mi idiota? -¡Exijo una explicación!, ¡y una disculpa!, ¿qué rayos quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada, nada- dice el agitando las manos –Se me paso un poco, hable de mas – 'Yo y mi bocota, ahora querrá agarrarme  a golpes con la bolsa, y no la culparía' –Sumimasen, creo que el único idiota soy yo, debería coordinar la lengua con el cerebro.Mis amigos me lo dicen todo el tiempo, Lo lamento mucho -

-Iie, yo lamento haberte golpeado- se disculpa ella –Y haberme alterado, y todo – ahora Kaoru se sientía culpable. Eso le había ayudado a desahogarse bastante, y había encontrado eso muy ofensivo, pero en parte era culpa de ella, por ir distraída y golpearlo 

-Lo siento mucho, en verdad -

-Si, aun me duele- dice el sobándose la nariz

Kaoru le mira seriamente - ¿podrías dejar eso ya?, supéralo-

El sonríe nervioso al ver su mirada -Gomen, pero es cierto - Kaoru lo mira de nuevo -¡Epa!, tranquila chica, es solo que, tienes la mano muy pesada -

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Quiero decir - dice (pensando que no da una) -Que eres muy fuerte -

Kaoru gruñe  y se cruza de brazos -Ahora no se si sentirme halagada o insultada -

-Gomen nasai - se disculpa de nuevo el -Lo que pasa es que he tenido un día largo -

-Dímelo a mí - Le dice Kaoru sintiendo un poco de aprehensión -Es uno de esos días donde uno siente que no das una, y que andas fuera del mundo -

-Si - continua el muchacho -Y de repente sientes que algo muy malo o muy bueno te puede pasar en cualquier instante y ni siquiera te das cuenta -

Kaoru asiente -Hai -

Ambos voltean a verse un momento. Mientras siguieron hablando, continuaron con su marcha, y se detuvieron en un puente, mirando al horizonte, apreciando la puesta del sol.

-Lo que traías ahí era muy duro- exclama el -¿Qué era, rocas?-

Kaoru ríe -No, verduras, pero dijimos que íbamos, bueno mas bien ibas a dejar eso por la paz-

-Hey, tu no fuiste la que recibió un golpe en la cara chica-

-Bueno, si no fueses tan distraído-

-Noto algo de sarcasmo en eso-

-Vaya, eres tan perceptivo-

-Ahí vas de nuevo - le responde el chico -Aunque debo admitir- dice el -Que no venía eso venir, andaba pensando en algo -

Kaoru ablando su expresión -Tampoco es que uno pueda ver el futuro - dice

El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció, y dejo de ver a Kaoru para volver a ver el horizonte -... no... uno no puede... no puede ver el futuro... -

Kaoru guardó silenció, preguntándose si esa frase lo habría afectado, ya que se puso tan serio -No - finalmente dijo -Uno no puede -

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos. Kaoru comenzó a sentirse relajada, le había divertido haber hecho comentarios sarcásticos con el joven que ahora le acompañaba, se sentía, vagamente, feliz.

¿Con un perfecto desconocido?

Aja, no entendía bien, pero sintió como si la bruma de su mente fuese despejada por una suave ráfaga de viento. Y no hallaba algo malo en ello, ni con su recién conocido, del que podía decir que tenía ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes y claros.

'Tan claros... '

Mas los pensamientos de su joven acompañante, eran todo, menos tan cómodos como los que Kaoru tenía

_… Alegría…_

_… Miedo…_

_… Hoy…_

_… Mañana…_

_… Futuro…_

_… El futuro…_

_Tokyo..._

_Medianoche..._

_El silencio..._

_Excesivo silencio..._

_No esta el cantar de los grillos..._

_No esta el murmullo de las hojas al viento..._

_Luna nueva..._

_La oscuridad..._

_Cambiada rápidamente por las chispas del chocar de sables..._

_Guerreros peleando en la oscuridad..._

_Sangre, muertos..._

_Mientras leones y cangrejos pelean entre sí..._

-Debo irme -

'¿Qué?'

Kaoru fue sacada de su estado por la declaración de él. Cuando volteo a su lado para verle, ya no se hallaba allí.

-Se fue... y ni siquiera... - 'ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre'

**~***~**

-¿Habrá cena?- preguntó Sanosuke mordiendo perezosamente unas espinas de pescado

-Kaoru-dono iba traer los vegetales para la cena de gozaru - responde Kenshin, mirando hacia afuera. Se hallaba recargado en la puerta desde hacía rato, con Yahiko viéndole, y Sanosuke había llegado no hace mucho

Yahiko hablo -Pero busu ya se tardó. ¿Pues cuanto tardará?-

-Me preocupa- dice Kenshin -Tal vez deba ir a buscarla de gozaru-

-Tal vez Jo-chan no tarde mas- dice Sanosuke

-Sano, dijiste eso hace media hora (aunque bueno, acababas de llegar)- exclama Yahiko

-Lo que me preocupa es quedarme sin cena- refunfuña Sanosuke

-Eso es típico- exclama una voz femenina

-Oi- dice Sanosuke -Para variar, la zorra hace acto de presencia, supongo que me extrañaste Megumi-

Megumi entra y gruñe -Oh, guárdate tu libido para momentos de privacidad cabeza de gallina-

-Puagh, ¿podrían parar?- dice molesto Yahiko -Se me va a revolver el estómago con sus coqueteos y ni siquiera... ¡auch!-

Yahiko no había podido terminar la frase ya que recibió un, mas bien dos certeros golpes en la cabeza

-Mocoso- murmuraron Megumi y Sanosuke al unísono

Kenshin no había puesto atención a la recién comenzada pelea (ni a los insultos de "imbécil", "estúpido", ni a las frases "tu mocoso" o "maldito infierno", ni al hecho de que Sanosuke intentó golpear a Yahiko con una cubeta). Sólo seguía mirando hacia afuera, serio, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Kaoru había salido temprano, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?, 'si algo malo le ha pasado yo...' Kenshin agitó su cabeza -Voy a ir a buscarla-

-¿A quién?- dijo una voz suave

Megumi dejo de ver a Sanosuke tratando de quitarse a Yahiko de la espalda mientras este le jalaba el cabello y Kenshin se dirigió a la recién llegada.

-¿Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono?, sessha estaba preocupado-

Yahiko bajó de la espalda de Sanosuke y se dirigió a ella -Sí ¿donde rayos te metiste?- exclamó

-Comprando víveres- responde Kaoru mostrando la bolsa

Paso entre ellos hacia el dojo, pero sintió cuatro pares de ojos viéndole -¿Qué?-

-Ya no te ves triste- dice Yahiko

-¿Lo estaba?-

-En la mañana- continuó Kenshin -Te veías seria Kaoru-dono -

-¿Hontou ni?- dijo ella -No me había dado cuenta- contesta sonriendo, dando media vuelta y entrando a la casa, interiormente sabiendo que ellos tenían razón. Aquella pesadumbre que había tenido, se había esfumado.

**~***~**

Sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, un hombre vestido de negro, con cabello rojizo y ojos verde oscuro revisaba unos papeles.

No pareció inmutarse cuando una sai paso volando frente a él quedando clavado en la pared, dejando abierta una ventana.

-Ah - exclamó -Ya llegaste -

Un joven entra

-Nihao, ¿me esperabas? - le pregunta el visitante

-Sabía que llegarías. Nos conocemos desde hace 6 años, y en algunos aspectos, eres demasiado predecible- se levanta y le ve fijamente a los ojos - Aki-sama -

Aki le ve, despega la sai de la pared y la guarda junto con otra en el obi de su kimono -Siempre odié el "sama", Matsuo-

-Lo sé. Bonita entrada-

-Tuve un buen maestro-

-Me halagas-

-Oye, mi hermana me enseño a pelear, tu solo me enseñaste algunos trucos y me diste las oportunidades de usarlos-

-¿Y no era eso lo que querías?-

-Hai-

Matsuo se sienta de nuevo -¿Cuándo llegaste de Kyoto?-

-Hace tres días, la sra. Shidou debió habértelo dicho, considerando que trabaja para ti, que yo trabajo para ti, y que llegaste a Tokyo hace una semana -

Matsuo sonríe -Touche-

-No estoy para juegos Matta-

-Eso es raro-

-Y esto es serio- dice Aki serio -Sabías muy bien que no me ibas a dejar fuera de esto-

-No se me puede culpar por no intentar-

-¿Sabes?, para tener 29 años actuas como si tuvieses mi edad-

-Sabes todo lo que esto puede implicar, sabes lo peligroso que es y lo que puedes terminar haciendo, no te quiero cerca, no quiero que nada te pase-

-¡Pero yo estoy aquí por que quiero no por que alguien me obligue!, ¡primero por que soy de un clan y segundo por que no quiero que la guerra empiece!, nos lo dijo Nagisa, no podemos dejar que eso pase, y si puedo ayudar en ello quiero hacerlo-

-...

-Matta, no tengo 10 años, no necesito que me cuides -

-...

-Necesito que me dejes ayudar -

Matsuo se levanta. Toma un abrigo negro y se lo pone. Abre la puerta y se dispone a salir...

-¿No vas a venir Aki-sama? -

Aki parpadea sorprendido, y luego sonríe -Como rechazar una invitación como esa -

**~***~**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, allí esta, por fin, el primer capítulo de "La vida es sueño", no sé a ustedes, pero a mi se me hizo largo. Se que está un poco revuelto, pero ya irá tomando forma, tengo una vívida imaginación, pero soy una escritora algo lenta, solo pido un poco de paciencia. Bueno, críticas, comentarios, tomatazos y mail bomba a claudia_lomeli@terra.com.mx 

**Diccionario:**

**Hontou ni.-** de verdad (puede ser exclamación, declaración o interrogación)

**Gomen nasai.-** Lo siento (corto - gomen)

**Sumimasen.-** Perdón

**Nihao.-** Hola (en chino)

**Sama.-** Sufijo con el que se llama a una persona de mayor rango o que le tienes mucho respeto

**Daijoubu.-** Estoy bien (exclamación-declaración) ¿estás bien? (pregunta)

**Hai.-** Sí

**Iie.-** no

**Sai.-** es un arma. Una daga de punta larga con forma de tridente

**Onii-chan.-** hermano mayor

**Ohayo.-** Buenos días

**Baka.-** Dependiendo de la pronunciación, puede significar desde un "tonto" hasta un "idiota"


	2. Todo en orden, todo en desorden

La vida es sueño

Por Rin

Capítulo 2: Todo en orden, todo en desorden 

**Disclaimer:** Se aplican las reglas habituales. No me pertenece Rurouni Kenshin (por desgracia T_T), todos los personajes (a excepción de los creados por mi) son marca registrada de Nobohiru Watsuki, Jump Comics y Sony, así que, ¡no me demanden!.

**-bla bla -**   diálogos

**'bla bla'**     pensamientos

**_bla bla_**      flashbacks o sueños

**~***~**

No era de noche, mas tampoco era de día. Aun estaba algo oscuro, esto atribuido a las negras nubes que se hallaban en el cielo, dejando caer torrentes de agua. La lluvia lavaba casas y calles, llevándose polvo y basura. Cuando parase dejaría un ambiente despejado y fresco.

Mas en esos momentos no era despejado ni fresco.

No solo por que la lluvia aun no paraba, sino por la lúgubre escena que se presentaba en esos momentos.

-¿Cuándo murió? - pregunto una mujer acompañada de una joven, que sostenía una sombrilla que las protegía del agua a ambas.

Le respondió un hombre le respondió -Hace unas horas, encontraron el cuerpo del señor Mura hace poco -

-Ya veo - dijo ella -Mi pésame para la familia - haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta a la salida del edificio, seguida por la chica.

-Sensei, ¿es tan malo como esperaba? - pregunto la muchacha a la mujer

-Si, con la muerte de Matsu Mura solo prueba que las relaciones de los clanes se debilitan -

-Pero si el murió - cuestiono ella de nuevo -Eso quiere decir de la familia Yinbee será quien lidere al clan león, y eso implica que Yoiko Yinbee lo hará -

-Sí - respondió la mujer. Yoiko Yinbee, aunque era valiente y capaz, era aun joven e inexperta, y por desgracia, demasiado orgullosa. No aceptaría ayuda de ningún tipo para encontrar al asesino de su líder y mucho menos para castigarle. Aunque por ahora, las sospechas caían sobre la amante del fallecido.

-Esta muy preocupada, ¿no es cierto? - la mujer volteó un momento a ver a la muchacha, que se había detenido. Ambas bajo la lluvia, que poco a poco iba terminando. La mujer solo veía los ojos celestes y cuestionantes de su discípula -Ahh - pronunció al fin -Hanasaki, con tu don, puedes saberlo mejor que nadie -

**~***~**

La noche anterior había transcurrido con una parcial tranquilidad. Y con parcial se refiere a la cena en el dojo Kamiya. Poco después de que llegase Kaoru, llegó el doctor Genzai con Ayame y Suzume. Y la cena fue del todo menos pacífica. Con mas gente, mas alboroto a la hora de servir la comida (esto por parte de Yahiko gritando "¡Tú, suelta la cuchara si quieres conservar la mano!"), hubo discusiones sobre acalorados temas de actualidad, y en parte, todo el numerito se debió a Sanosuke y Megumi. Todos se quedaron preguntándose como es que Sano pudo levantarse cuando Megumi lo había azotado 3 veces por minuto aproximadamente. Y es que la boca del hombre parecía crecer a inconmensurables proporciones cuando se hallaba cerca de la doctora. Claro que, Megumi pudo haber sido un poco dramática (aunque, Sanosuke tampoco anduvo muy educado que digamos).

Así después de los típicos "konbanwa" y "oyasumi", cada quien a su casa a dormir.

En cuanto al día siguiente, pues, parecía ser todo normal.

¡PACK!

Todo normal.

-¡Y no me digas fea! -

-Volvió - murmuró Yahiko a un sonriente Kenshin, mientras sobaba su hombro de un golpe (bastante fuerte y atinado) que Kaoru le había dado -Kaoru-dono parece estar alegre de nuevo - dijo Kenshin, que barría los charcos formados por la lluvia de la mañana

-Sí - respondió Yahiko -Tanto que ya tomo su cuota diaria de darme golpes con el bokken -

La estruendosa voz de Kaoru interrumpió a ambos -¡Yahiko, no seas haragán, aun no hemos terminado!.

Tal vez había otra razón por la que Kaoru andaba de tan buen humor ahora. Justo esa mañana, había llegado una carta de Misao de Kioto, avisanado que ella y (el atractivo ^_~) Aoshi iban de visita ("La comadreja viene al dojo, viva ¬¬' " había dicho Yahiko.

Así, aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad...

... Aunque no por mucho.

**~***~**

-¿Murió?, eso no es posible, ¿cómo es que Mura esta muerto? - preguntó sorprendido Aki

Ryo miraba a su amigo, que sostenía una pila de sábanas -Eso dijo el mensajero, dicen que lo hallaron muerto en su habitación por la madrugada -

Los ojos de Aki se llenaron de tristeza -Supongo que Matta sabe - Ryo le vio y se rasco la cabeza -¿Matsuo?, claro, estaba con el cuando llegó el mensajero, de hecho, me envió contigo para decirte, ya sabes, por tu "especial relación con el difunto" ^u^ -

-Chistoso - le soltó Aki un poco indignado. Cierto era que para Aki, Mura era un zoquete que metía la pata en cualquier momento, además de que era la persona a quien mas fácilmente podía desesperar. Pero también era un líder preocupado por su gente y un oponente digno, no por nada su bautizo de fuego fue con Mura

-¡Kuruma-kun! - le llamo la voz de la señora Shidou -¡En la cuarto 23 siguen esperando las sábanas! -

-¡En un momento! - respondió Aki, dio la espalda a Ryo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras -Ya en serio chico maravilla - le dijo Ryo -¿Lamentas la muerte de Mura? -

-Claro - contestó mirando a Ryo sobre su hombro -Es decir, ¿quién me hará la vida miserable ahora? - le dijo sonriente

-Sra. Shidou, ¿sabe donde se halla Matta? - pregunto Aki a la anciana saliendo de un aposento -El sr. Tsurayaba salió hace poco, tal vez fue a ver algo sobre este asunto -

Aki supiró -Debió haber ido con los del gobierno - 'Nagisa... tu visión... tu visión se hace realidad'

**~***~**

_Cuatro figuras se encontraban en un recinto. Una sentada, detrás de un gran escritorio, las otras dos de pie frente a esta, una ultima recargada en una de las paredes._

_-Algo malo ocurre - dijo Kawada -Los clanes jamás habían presentado algún problemas por mas de 200 años. Este asesinato sumado al incidente de Kioto solo indica que algo va a pasar -_

_El general Yamagata pensaba en ello. Los clanes eran demasiado grandes, eran familias enteras, ejércitos por excelencia. Lo que sucedió en Kyoto fue grave, y solo fue un clan involucrado, ¿qué pasaría si ahora eran todos los clanes?_

_-Es hora de intervenir - dijo él_

_-No sería prudente general - dijo un hombre -A los clanes les gusta su independencia, verían la intervención del gobierno como una agresión a esa independencia -_

_-Oda - dijo Yamagata -El acuerdo de que el gobierno se mantendría fuera de su asuntos era con la condición de que ellos hiciesen lo mismo con nosotros y con los asuntos políticos del país -_

_Kawada intervino -¿Usted sabe lo que paso hace poco en Kioto?, 20 personas muertas y 15 heridos, incluyendo muejres y niños en ambos casos, no puede decir que no se debe intervenir -_

_-Estoy consciente de lo de Kioto, pero aun así los clanes pueden arreglar el problema solos -_

_-No lo resolvieron muy bien con la gente muerta -_

_La figura recargada en la pared, un hombre alto, cabello rojizo y con anteojos oscuros, que hasta ahora no había intervenido en la conversación, hablo -Háganlo -_

_Los otros tres hombres le vieron_

_-Háganlo, metanse en el asunto, entrometan gente inocente si eso les parece, si desean ver que esto no saldrá de control háganlo -_

_Aun había silencio._

_-Pero esto puede ser mas grande de lo que ustedes creen, mas de lo que nosotros creemos -_

-¿Les dijiste todo eso?, vaya Matta, no creí que fueses tan moralista - se burló Aki -Déjame adivinar, tomaron muy en serio tu sugerencia -

-Dijeron que serán poca gente - respondió Matsuo quitándose los anteojos, ojos verdes brillando seriamente -Serán mas como observadores, y si les parecía necesario, intervendrían en lo que llegase a pasar -

Aki se levantó del lado de donde se hallaba sentado al lado de Matsuo -Aja, 'muy típico de ellos' ¿no sabes quiénes son? - Matsuo suspira, retirando los guantes negros de sus manos -Por lo de Kioto, enviaran a alguien de allí, dicen que hay alguien aqui en Tokio y, bueno, conocí a otro hoy - responde con la cabeza gacha, mirando los guantes.

Aki le miró cuestionante -¿En serio? - ::parpadeo:: -¿A quién? -

_Matsuo caminaba por los corredores del palacio de gobierno, al lado de Kasigi Oda, un funcionario del gobierno. Ambos hombres se conocían de hace poco mas de unos meses (en circunstancias muy poco ortodoxas) y habían llegado a entenderse un poco. Los conflictos de los clanes tenían un año formándose y Oda había servido como intermediario entre el gobierno y ellos para no acrecentar mas las cosas -Se decía que los dragones y los fénix no actuaban al lado del los demás clanes, ¿por qué ahora sí? - le cuestiono Oda_

_Matsuo respondió -A los dragones no les agrada el mundo exterior debido a todo lo que acontece, pero si inicia una guerra, no pueden pasar por alto ello - Oda le interrogó de nuevo -¿Y los fénix? -_

_-No lo sé, Aki-sama debe saber, el es un fénix -_

-Tiempo fuera - interrumpió Aki, que ahora estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a Matsuo -A mi ni me eches eso de que "yo sé", tu sabes mas que yo - le dijo

-Tu estabas en Kioto durante el incidente - dijo Matsuo, Aki respondió -Tu también, así que no me vengas con ese cuento -

-¿Puedo terminar el relato? -

-Hmpf, si, lo que sea -

_Matsuo se detuvo. Sintió ese ki siguiéndoles desde hace rato, ahora mas cerca. Volteó hacia atrás para encarar a esa persona -¿Qué deseas? -_

_Una figura alta salió de las sombras -Quería ver a quien dice que controló el incidente de Kioto, y que esta metido hasta el cuello en este asunto -_

_-... Vaya, así que lo que pasó allí ya es un hecho popular - contestó sarcasticamente Matsuo, Oda intervino -Matsuo-san, el es una de las personas que el gobierno piensa enviar, Goro Fujita - (N/A: ¿Hace falta decir quién es el?)_

-Goro Fujita, que nombre mas ridículo... -

-Aki-sama... -

-Ya me calle, ya me calle -

**~***~**

Kenshin caminaba al lado de Sanosuke mientras regresaban de un vista al Akabeko, Kaoru y Yahiko delante de ellos, con Kaoru tirándole bronca al niño (el cual la había estado llamando bruja, el mocoso). Kenshin y Sano mantenían también una conversación (aunque mas pacífica).

-¿Cómo te enteraste? - preguntó Kenshin a Sanosuke -Pasando por ahí - le respondió el hombre -Oi, ves un montón de gente y policías alrededor de una gran casa, te da curiosidad y preguntas -

'Obvio' pensó Kenshin -Sessha siente pena por la familia del hombre - Kenshin se detiene -Si tienes razón, ¿Kenshin? - pregunta Sanosuke

-Continua Sano, los alcanzo mas tarde -

-¿Qué sucede? -

-Nada en especial -

Kenshin se alejó unos metros de sus amigos, pudo oír cuando Kaoru preguntaba por que no seguía con ellos. No los hubiese dejado así, pero debía hacerse cargo de algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

Saito salió de su escondite -Vaya Battousai - musitó -Nunca te pierdes una -

-Supongo que no viniste a darme tan interesante pieza de información - dijo tranquilamente Kenshin -¿Qué es lo que quieres Saito? - Saito respondió -No yo, el gobierno -

-¿Oro? -

Saito continuo -Algo pasa en todo Japón, y la bomba va explotar en Tokio -

Kenshin frunció el seño -Se mas explícito de gozaru -

-¿Supiste del hombre que hallaron muerto en la mañana? -

-Algo -

-Fue asesinado por quienes empezaran el alboroto -

Kenshin le mira seriamente -Aun no te explicas bien, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con el gobierno? -

-Lo que sucede - respondió Saito, sacando un cigarrillo -Esta relacionado con las 20 personas muertas en Kioto - Ahora Kenshin se sorprendió. Supo de aquel incidente, se dijo que era una revuelta, pero por la forma en que se dice que se desarrolló, era algo mas -¿Cómo es que será en Tokio, lo que dices que pasará? -

-Hay que hablar - dijo el soplando el humo del cigarro -Con un hombre, Matsuo Tsurayaba -

**~***~**

_… Alegría…_

_… Miedo…_

_… Hoy…_

_… Mañana…_

_… Futuro…_

_… El futuro…_

_Tokyo..._

_Medianoche..._

_El silencio..._

_Excesivo silencio..._

_No esta el cantar de los grillos..._

_No esta el murmullo de las hojas al viento..._

_Luna nueva..._

_La oscuridad..._

_Cambiada rápidamente por las chispas del chocar de sables..._

_Guerreros peleando en la oscuridad..._

_Sangre, muertos..._

_Mientras leones y cangrejos pelean entre sí..._

-Rayos -

-¿Te sucede algo muchacho? -

'Tengo que dejar de hacer eso' dijo silenciosamente Aki mientras levantaba unos cestos de arroz sobre su espalda. 'Pero, no fue ayer, ni hoy, cuando, ¿cuando se hará realidad mi... ' -¿Aki? -

La voz del hombre le sobresaltó un poco, sacándolo fuera de sus pensamientos. 'Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en ello, pero debo decirle a Matta' -Nada dr. Xia, usted me decía algo - dijo Aki -Ah, si - le respondió el anciano -Acaba de llegar una carta de Imonoyama-san - Aki parpadeo y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro -¿Takeo?, ¡genial!, ¡voy a buscar a Ryo! -

Dejando los cestos en el suelo, tomo rapidamente la carta de la mano del dr. Xia y salió corriendo de la bodega. Atravesó el patio central del hotel donde se hallaban. Corrí tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tan radiante y lleno de vida. Allí trabajaba ayudando un poco en todo '¿Desde hace cuanto trabajo aqui?' se pregunto 'Oh si, desde los diez años'. Fue en esa época cuando todas esas cosas entraron en su vida, tan rápida y susceptiblemente algunas, fuerte y estruendosa otras. No se quejaba ni se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado... tan solo de una, una que lo marcó siempre

'¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no pensaré en ello!, fue mi culpa pero, pero, pero ya pasó, es el pasado, debo dejarlo atrás, ella lo hubiera querido así.'

-¡Hey Ijyuin! - gritó Aki entrando a la cocina, aparentemente no fue sentido por Ryo, quien pego un salto al escuchar la voz de su amigo -¡Diablos Kuruma!, ¡no me asustes!, ¿qué?, ¿quieres matarme de un infarto? -

Aki sonrió -Gomen, mira, una carta de Takeo - Ryo sacudió sus manos del agua con la que fregaba los trastos -¿Ya llegó?, vaya, creo que si viene -

Estimados Ryo y Aki: (Ryo murmuró "Takeo y sus modales")

Mayumi y yo nos enteramos de lo sucedido en Kioto, y no pudimos mas que prepararnos para ir a Tokio. Hana se comunicó con nosotros y dijo que ya venía para allá (Aki dijo "Con Ópalo de seguro" y al mismo tiempo Ryo sonreía soñadoramente). Deben saber que cuentan con nuestro apoyo en todo lo que suceda. Nos preguntamos si Ryo piensa intervenir también en este asunto ("Pregunta ociosa" dijo con un matiz de sarcasmo Ryo). En todo caso, nosotros pensamos hacerlo y prestar nuestra ayuda en lo que se pueda; Mayumi ha estado algo alterada con todo este ajetreo ("Muy típico de ella" exclamó Aki), creo que se encuentra ansiosa por llegar. Me despido, esperando que pase lo mejor.

Ja ne.

Takeo Imonoyama.

Ryo dio un largo suspiro -Vaya - sonrió -Así que todos vienen -

-Justo como en los viejos tiempos - continuo Aki  -Me gusta recordar cuando era mas chico, las cosas parecían mas fáciles entonces -

-Sip - le responde Ryo -Antes de que un montón de locos comenzaran a perseguirte para matarte -

Aki ríe -Creo que ya me ha pasado con todos - contó mentalmente  -Si, ^_^ con todos los tipos con los que he peleado -

**~***~**

- La propiedad Akodo-

-Si, ese es el punto de reunión -

-Ya veo - Matsuo cerró sus ojos por un momento. Esto iba muy en serio, demasiado en serio. Habia que evitar derramamientos de sangre, ¿pero como hacerlo?, los clanes rivalizaban entre ellos para ver quien detendría el conflicto. Es por eso que los pocos que aun querían paz habían acordado hacer esto.

-Matsuo, ¿es cierto que el gobierno participará? - He allí el problema. La situación ya era de por si áspera, gentes ajenas a todo esto lo volverían mas grave -Desgraciadamente, es cierto - suspiró -Si hacen como me dijeron, irán hoy, saben en donde y cuando -

-Entiendo - le repondió la mujer delante de el - Pues eso esta muy mal, no agradara a nadie esta decisión -

-Mucho menos a mi -

-Mmm - murmuró ella y cruzo los brazos -¿Irás? - Matsuo respondió irónico -Kwannon, ¿tu que crees? -

**~***~**

Kenshin estaba sentado frente al jardín, con Sanosuke parado a su derecha -¿Irás?, es decir, todo eso que cuenta el lobo, es algo fantasioso -

-Alguna vez - dijo Kenshin -Sessha oyó hablar de ellos, en la guerra, pero no, no creí que fuesen realidad -

-Ya veo - dijo Sanosuke mordiendo perezosamente las espinas de pescado en su boca -Pero aun no me contestas, ¿irás? -

Kenshin respondió -Aa, lo haré. Se oye grave. Si hay vidas inocentes de por medio, haré lo que sea para ayudar -

Sanosuke sonrió -Hmm, era de suponerse - escupió las espinas -Y bien, ¿cuando vamos? -

Kenshin se soprendió -¿Vamos? -

-Claro que vamos - le respondió Sano -Te digo Kenshin, que tu no me dejas fuera de esto, primero pasa de todo antes que eso - Kenshin suspiro -Creo que eso si era de suponerse de gozaru -

-Che Kenshin, que si tu no le contabas a nadie, te hubiese sacado la información a palos - Kenshin puso su típica mirada de "oro" y no dijo nada, Sanosuke exclamo -¿Qué vas a decirle a Jo-chan? -

El rostro de Kenshin se ensombreció y encogió los hombros -Shiranai, no deseo preocupar a Kaoru-dono hasta saber bien que sucede - musitó -Creo que lo mejor es conocer bien de que trata todo este asunto antes de decir algo de gozaru -

Sanosuke asintió en silencio -Bien, pues entonces, ni una palabra a ella o Yahiko -

-Hai -

-¿Ni una palabra de que? -

Kenshin Y Sanosuke saltaron al momento de escuchar la voz. Al voltear comprobaron quien era.

-¿Ni una palabra de que? - repitió de nuevo Kaoru, que estaba vestida en su ropa de entrenamiento. Solo iba por una toalla para ella y Yahiko, cuando escucho lo ultimo.

_-Bien, pues entonces, ni una palabra a ella o Yahiko -_

-¿De que hablaban chicos?, ¿es algo importante? -

Kenshin y Sanosuke solo se mantenían en el patio a distancia de ella (un metro, para ser exacta) temblando como un par de gatitos (casi como si los fuese a regañar su mamá) -Kao -- Kaoru-dono, sessha... sessha, o -- ¡oro! -

-Pues, eh... Jo-chan, eh... ya ves... -

-No - respondió algo exasperada Kaoru -No veo nada, ¿me estan escondiendo algo? -

Kenshin dice lo mejor que puede -Sessha no oculta nada de gozaru - seguido por Sanosuke -¿Nos crees capaces de ocultarte algo? -

'Los creo capaces de muchas cosas' -No - 'Ademas ni siquiera disimulan tantito' -No claro que no - contestó Kaoru -Además - bajo ella del pórtico acercandse a ellos -Lo sabría con solo mirarlos a los ojos - dijo acercandose al rostro de Kenshin, narices separadas unos milimetros.

Un ligero rubor pintó las mejillas de Kenshin debido a su cercanía con Kaoru, el aroma jazmínez que ella tenía le llegó inmediatamente, y pensó en lo bonita que se veía, incluso enojada. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos -No te preocupes Kaoru-dono, no escondemos nada.

-Si, tienes razón Kenshin - exclamó Kaoru, dándoles la espalda, volvió al dojo. '¿Acaso creen que pueden esconderme algo?, no se bien lo que planean, pero tengan por seguro que lo descubriré'. Mientras entraba escuchó a Kenshin y Sanosuke -¿Crees que nos creyó? -

-Sí, creo que si -

Kaoru giró los ojos y suspiro decepcionada de que fuesen ellos los ingenuos.

**~***~**

Un atardecer veraniego en Tokio. El sol apenas se percibía al horizonte, dejando una frágil estela anaranjada en el cielo, tiñiendo las nubes. Las voces de los grillos ya comenzaban a oírse. Pronto anochecería. El ambiente se percibía cálido, y el viento llevaba el aroma de la tierra.

Kaoru suspiró. Despues de la práctica, decidió ponerse a meditar un poco, sentada en el jardían viendo hacia el cielo. De nuevo sentía que algo iba a pasar. No es la noche anterior volviese a tener el mismo suecho de las otras noches, o que se sintiese triste. No ahora era diferente. Se sentía intranquila, la sensación de que algo iba a pasar había vuelto, y de nuevo la duda de que si iba ser bueno o malo pobabla su mente. '¿Cómo es que uno puede llegar a preocuparse por algo que ni siquiera había ocurrido?'. Lo hubiese pasado por alto, de nuevo, de no ser, por que oyó parte de la conversación de Kenshin y Sanosuke.

_-Bien, pues entonces, ni una palabra a ella o Yahiko -_

¿Palabre de que?, ¿que pasaba?, ¿era algo malo?, ¿Kenshin tenía de nuevo un problema?, ¿algo le molestaba?, ¿acaso... acaso se iria de nuevo?.

'¡No, no eso no!' gritó su cerebro desesperadamente. No qería que eso pasara. No lo soportaría, moriría instantaneamente si eso sucediera.

 -Y de repente sientes que algo muy malo o muy bueno te puede pasar en cualquier instante y ni siquiera te das cuenta -

'¿Eh?' se lo había dicho el, el muchacho del puente. 'Pero, ¿por que lo recuerdo?, no es como si me hubiese dicho algo importante, pero, aun así' intentó razonar ese hecho, pero lo unico en que podía pensar... era en un par de brillantes y cálidos ojos verdes viéndola.

-¿Kaoru-dono? -

-Kenshin - dijo Kaoru volteando a verle

-Gomen Kaoru-dono, no quería molestarte -  se disculpo Kenshin -Iie - respondió Kaoru -Realmente no hacía nada importante - el exclamo -¿Puede sessha acompañarte? -

-Hai - 'Siempre'

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, viendo hacia la nada. Se sentían bien así, con el simple hecho de a cercanía del otro. -Kaoru-dono -

-Mmm, ¿qué sucede Kenshin? -

-Nada, solo que, quería decirte que... -

-¿Si...? -

-Lo que sucede es que... -

-¿Si...? -

-Lo que quiero decir... -

-¿Si...? -

-... No, no es nada importanten de gozaru -

Eso si que fue una mala elección de palabras.

-¡KENSHIN NO BAKA! -

-¡O -- oro! @-@ - Kenshin fue a parar justo al koi de tremendo golpe que Kaoru le había metido, con vacas y estrellas girando alrededor de su cabeza.

**~***~**

**Notas de la autora:**

Se que esta conversación fue estúpida y carece de todo sentido, pero no pude evitarlo, siempre había querido hacer algo 

así ^-^'.

Ya saben, críticas y comentarios a claudia_lomeli@terra.com.mx


	3. Había una vez, una noche en Tokio...

La vida es sueño

Por Rin

**Capítulo 3: Había una vez, una noche en Tokio...**

**Disclaimer:** Se toman las reglas habituales. No me pertenece Rurouni Kenshin (pero si quieren regalármelo, por mi no hay problema). ¡No me demanden!.

**- bla bla -**  diálogo

**'bla bla'**     pensamientos

**_bla bla    _**sueños o flashbacks

**::bla bla::**            acciones

**~***~**

-¡Bájame! -

-¡Espera a que aterrice, diablos! -

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -

-¡Ah, como eres terca! -

-¡Déjame ir en este instante! -

-Sólamente si quieres terminar como tortilla en el suelo querida -

-...

-Y realmente no creo que tu quieras ese lindo rostro tuyo desfigurado, ¿no? -

-...  ::sonrojo::

Tocaron piso después de haber saltado por encima de unas cuantas construcciones. Era algo de aprovechar en Japón, las casas no eran muy altas, y servían para escapar con facilidad.

Claro que tampoco importaba si fuesen muy altas, Aki las hubiese saltado sin problema ni demora.

Kaoru por otra parte era otro cuento, no le hacia gracia alguna esta situación.

-Cuando esto termine - jadeo recargándose en un pared -Te mataré, lo juro, lo haré -

Aki simplemente sonrió -Tu sigues diciendo preciosa, y yo sigo esperando a que lo intentes -

Kaoru respiro profundamente, se le fue el aire por un momento. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, al menos hasta ahora.

-Ah vamos una pequeña caminata y ya te estas desmayando - se burló Aki -Además, es bastante vigorizante -

-¿Llamas "pequeña caminata" a que un grupo de ninjas te persiga por todo Tokyo intentando matarte? -

Aki giró los ojos -Si - respondió tranquilo -Cálmate chica, es solo cuestión de perspectiva -

::Golpe por detrás::

-Yo te voy a dar "perspectiva'' - le gritó ella

Había una vez, una noche en Tokio, un chico y una chica que se encuentran, de una manera muy accidentada; demasiado, podría decirse.

Si, todo parecía indicar que Aki y Kaoru habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo, mas bien con un salto, mas bien como, como que simplemente no habían comenzado conocerse del todo bien.

Si, ayer hablaron y rieron, y aunque ninguno dijo su nombre, parecía estar todo bien. Bueno, casi.

Y es que con gente como esta, nada puede estar bien, nop, no del todo.

Y no ayudaba el que ellos comenzaran a pelear en este momento.

Tampoco ayudaba el que Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi anduvieran con Saito buscando a Matsuo, Kwannon y Mayumi como sospechosos de asesinato.

Y mucho menos ayudaba el que Misao, Yahiko y Megumi pensaran que Kaoru fue secuestrada por un muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y mechón plateado, y ahora estuviesen buscándole.

¿Cómo las cosas pueden complicarse tanto en una noche?

Vayan por un bocadillo y un refresco chicos, es una historia larga.

**~***~**

Kaoru no comenzó a interrogar a Kenshin y Sanosuke como ambos esperaban, sino que siguió muy tranquila con sus cosas. Así que los dos optaron por la sencilla solución de seguirle la corriente.

Que era justo lo que pensaba ella.

'Me enteré de esto, por que los escuche cuando se hallaban distraídos' se dijo 'si comienzo a preguntarles, crearan mas excusas, es mejor si sigo su juego.'

Un plan hasta cierto punto inteligente. Ademas de que tenía cartas a su favor: Kenshin no sabía mentir y Sanosuke podía tener lengua larga (al menos lo suficiente como para que se le escapase algo). Otra carta a su favor, Aoshi y Misao habían llegado ya (si, ellos son muy, muy rápidos).

-¡Hola todo el mundo! - saludó afectuosa Misao -Himura, Kaoru-san, Sano y el mosquito -

-¡¿A quién llamas mosquito?! - le gritó Yahiko

Sanosuke escupió -Oi, ni que tu estuvieses tan grande comadreja - ::kunais volando al lado de Sano::

Yahiko rió al ver la cara de enojo de Misao, y esta comenzó una ronda de insultos al cabeza de gallina y a Yahiko-CHAN como fuertemente enfatizó.

Y ahora, haciendo a un lado a los cerebros de mono -¿Fue un viaje tranquilo? - preguntó Kaoru

-Bastante - respondió Aoshi con su habitual hermetismo -Tome, hemos traído esto como regalo - dijo extendiendo un rollo de hojas cubriendo pescados.

-¡Hey!, ¡lucen deliciosos! - dijo Sanosuke

Yahiko agregó -Y seguiran así mientras no los cocine Kaoru _ - dijo señalándole, aunque no por mucho, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe de ella.

Y una pequeña escaramuza (con sus buenos gritos) comenzó. Siempre es bueno encontrarse con rostros queridos, eso te hace sentir feliz, y definitivamente era lo que todos ellos necesitaban; un poco de felicidad.

Y mientras, los cerebros de mono (N/A: si, ya me gusto el apodo ^u^) continuaban con ello, Kenshin se había dirigido a Aoshi, con otro tema de conversación, tal vez menos agradable, pero necesario de tratar.

-¿Saito habló contigo de gozaru ka? - preguntó el pelirrojo

-Si, supongo que ya estas al tanto -

¿Hacía falta explicar mas?, bueno tal vez un poco. La escaramauza se había terminado y se había convertido en una conversación (con ciertos gritos, pero todo normal), y Kenshin y Aoshi hablaban sobre lo que les dijo Saito.

-Sessha le a contado a Sanosuke lo que sucede, ¿Misao-dono está enterada? -

-Si, hubiera querido que no fuese asi, pero terminó pasando -

Kenshin suspiró -Bien, pues entonces habrá que ir a buscar a ese hombre, esta noche.

**~***~**

-Takeshi Akodo, el es nuestro sospechoso -

La reunión previa había comenzado. Aki quería estar presenta, mas Matsuo dijo que por ahora, solo decidirían quienes irían hablar con ese hombre.

**-¿Por que simplemente no dices, "Aki-sama, no te metas" - le había dicho el muchacho

Matsuo río para sus adentros ante el recuerdo.

-No había pruebas de que la muerte de Mura - dijo un hombre de considerable tamaño -¿Cómo es que este hombre puede saber algo? -

-Eso Yano - dijo otro hombre -Es por que fue el quien presentó a la amante de Mura con el -

-Hatsuko Yuuki - habló ahora Kwannon, ojos púrpura brillando seriamente -Ese es el nombre de la mujer -

-Yasha esta en lo cierto - habló ahora Matsuo -Tal vez ambos hayan tenido que ver con la muerte de él -

Una mujer a lado de Matsuo habló ahora -Tal vez Yuuki fue solo el arma, y haya habido alguien mas que planease eso -

-Una deducción lógica Oyama - dijo Yano -El problema reside ahora en quien pudo haber tenido razones para ello -

-Osamu Bayushi -

Las cabezas de los presentes iraron para ver a la joven mujer que habló -El, el pudo haberlo hecho -

Yasha preguntó -¿Osamu Bayushi? -

-Se dice - exclamó Kwannon -Que el planeaba algo en contra del clan león, pero jamas se dio por comprobado -

-Entonces - habló la misma mujer -¿Por qué estuvo involucrado en el asunto de Kyoto? -

-Eso es en parte cierto Yoiko - le respondió Matsuo -Pero no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas -

-¿Entonces que hago aquí? -

Buena pregunta, con mucha indulgencia Kwannon Ikaika y Yuriko Oyama habían convencido a la nueva líder del clan león de partcicipar en esta reunión previa a la llegada de los enviados del gobierno. No confiaban en ellos, y no estaban dispuestos a dejar nada al azar. Mas sin embargo, lo joven señora Yinbee tenía una perspectiva diferente del asunto.

-No necesito venir, ¿como la muerte de mi señor los afecta a los demás? -

-Eso es Yoiko, por que no solo la paz entre nosotros se termine - dijo Matsuo -Sino que el conflicto llegue a personas ajenas a ello, creo que es mas que suficiente ue nos matemos los unos a los otros que hacer que inocentes intervengan -

-Hablando de intervención - exclamó Yuriko -¿Qué pasara con la gente del gobierno? -

-Estarán en la mansión Akodo esta noche -

Silencio general.

-¿Quién fue el que les dijo de ese punto de encuentro? - cuestiono entre desconcertado y enojado Yasha

-Yo fui - respondió Matsuo

Silencio general, ciertas miradas de enojo.

-La idea no me agrada mas que a ustedes, pero no hay otro razón - cerró los ojos -Es eso, o que todo el éjercito intevenga -

**~***~**

'Puedo oler el viento' se dijo así mismo 'La hierba y la tierra están húmedas' 'Sera una noche agrdable y cálida'

Aki sonrío 'Climáticamente hablando, claro'

Por desgracia.

El ocaso estaba llegando, Tokio lucía apacible, a pesar de que era uno de esos días donde había mucha gente. 'Demasiada para este día' pensó el muchacho de ojos verdes 'Espero que no se salga nada de control'

'Si claro' le dice un vocecita en su cabeza

Aki suspiró resignado -Como si en este punto de mi vida algo fuese tranquilo -

Todo estaba listo. Había tres puntos de paso en la ciudad, cada uno de ellos para servir de información, y justo en medio de ellos la mansión Akodo. Según Yasha, el clan escorpión estaba allí, y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Si el tal Bayushi tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Mura, entonces comenzaría a mover a su gente, y eso tampoco era bueno. Con la carta de Takeo, de que el y Mayumi llegarían mas o menos hoy, Aki podía sentirse algo mas aliviado, el tener ayuda de mas le hacía sentirse esperanzado, aunque preocupado a la vez. Sobre todo Por Kwannon y Matsuo. Esos dos eran los que irían ha hablar con el tal Takeshi Akodo, el sospechoso, con los enviados del gobierno. 'Según Matta este tipo sabe algo de esto' se dijo 'Sólo espero que nada se salga que control, y mas con estos tipos que vienen' Oh sí. La idea de que gente ajena se involucrase en esto no le gustaba ni tantito. Otras veces había pasado y nada bueno resultaba de eso, jamás. Gente herida, muertos, etc, ect...

'¡Arghh!, ¡¿por qué diablos todo tiene que ser tan endemonia... !?

_… Alegría…_

_… Miedo…_

_… Hoy…_

_… Mañana…_

_… Futuro…_

_… El futuro…_

_... Noche..._

_... Pelea..._

_... La guerra..._

_... Una joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros pidiéndole que se detenga..._

-... - Aki se quedó paralizado como siempre le pasa después de tener una visión. Al menos ya no era de los leones y los cangrejo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser confusa y extraña.

Mas que todo por que veía en ella a la muchacha que conoció ayer, con un ligero punzón en la nariz recordándole el golpe en su rostro. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto?, ¿acaso también sabía sobre la guerra de clanes?.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no, si algo había aprendido en sus dieciséis años de vida, es que debes esperar todo y prepararte para seguir la corriente del cambio.

Sin importar que cosas buenas o malas esto produzca. Siempre hay que correr riesgos.

Y eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer... además de improvisar, claro.

'Pero... '

Pero como aquella vez que la vio, ella le parecía vagamente conocida, de algún lugar, que antes la había visto.

¿De donde?, ¿de cuando?, por que si ese era el hecho, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

'¿Y si es parte del enemigo?' se preguntó algo preocupado.

::Meneo de cabeza::

-Muy mal Kuruma, muy mal, ya estas paranoico -

**~***~**

_-Bien, pues entonces, ni una palabra a ella o Yahiko -_ (N/A: Ya sé, ya sé, ya esta fastidiosa la fracesita)

Okay, ese había sido el acuerdo. Sip, ni una palabra, eso era hasta hace 2 minutos, 26 segundos aproximadamente.

-¡¿Y ACEPTASTE?! -

Oh chico, esto se va a poner bien.

Bueno, tal vez "bien" sea una palabra suave para describir el asunto.

-Te lo dije - exclamo Sanosuke masticando sus espinas de pescado.

Kenshin suspiró, Yahiko miró, Misao también observaba sentada al lado de Aoshi, mientras Kaoru, algo roja (y créanme cuando digo que no era un buen sonrojo) -Déjame entender, ¿acabas de inmiscuirte en un asunto en el que no tenías que ver? - preguntó ella al pelirrojo.

Este a su vez le respondió -Por favor Kaoru-dono, deja a sessha explicar mejor esto -

-Creo que lo dijiste muy claro -

::giro de ojos::

-¿Y tu sabías? - le preguntó a Sano

-En parte... -

Misao saltó de su lugar y se dirigió a Kaoru -Con gusto yo puedo explicarte, Aoshi-sama también esta en esto, y por supuesto que yo también -

-Eso explica por que la comadreja vino -  exclama Yahiko

-¡Tú cállate! -

-Chicos - dijo Sano -Tal vez no sea el momento para pelear -

Y no podía tener mas razón. Kaoru estaba alterada y un poco dolida. Eso explicaba el por que de la conversación de Kenshin y Sanosuke, y eso la hacía sentir mal. No era por que Kenshin se hubiese metido, oh no, era por que no había confiado en ella y no se lo haya dicho.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -

Silencio general. Ustedes saben, ese incómodo silencio que nadie quiere enfrentar. Esa fue la señal que Sanosuke y Aoshi tomaron para retirarse, llevándose a Misao y Yahiko con ellos respectivamente.

-Kaoru-dono - comenzó a hablar Kenshin, deseando no haber tenido que pasar por esto -Sabe por que no le dije sobre esto, me preocupa su seguridad, sessha no quiere que le suceda algo malo -

-¡Y yo no quiero que a ti te pase algo malo! - le contestó Kaoru acercándose a el -Kenshin, sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti, tu... to no simplemente puedes hacerme a un lado, al menos tu... al menos... pudiste haberme contado -

-Kaoru-dono... -

Kaoro se abrazó a el, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho -Solo quiero... saber que vas a estar bien... -

Kenshin no dijo nada, simplemente devolvió el abrazo.

**~***~**

-Va estar larga la noche - murmuró Ryo a un hombre mayor.

-Ah, quien sabe tal vez algo bueno resulte -

Ryo solo le miro -Estas bromeando, ¿verdad Takeo? -

El hombre rubio meneó su cabeza -No, ese es el trabajo de Aki, por cierto donde está -

-¿El chico maravilla?, por ahí, dijo que iba andar por los alrededores, por si acaso -

_-Por si acaso pasa algo, solo saldré un rato -_

_-¿Crees que haya alguna pelea? -_

_-No, no es eso -_

_-¿Entonces qué? -_

_-Llámalo una corazonada -_

Eso fue lo que Aki dijo a Ryo. Como había presentido, la noche era cálida. La había bastante gente en las calles, podía verlos desde la azotea donde estaba sentado. Gente feliz e inocente de lo que iba a pasar.

'Así es como debería ser, todo el tiempo' pensó el. 'Nadie merece que llegué a pasarle un tragedia, menos como sucedió en Kyoto.'

Los recuerdos comienzan a llegar. La base de los fénix, el pasado de su familia, como conoció a Nagisa, su por un breve tiempo maestra.

'Nagisa, al igual que yo, tu podías ver el futuro. Tu predeciste a guerra y los baños de sangre, y me hiciste prometer que no dejaría que eso pasara.'

Aki aprieta sus puños 'Y no dejaré que pase, no lo haré, no lo permitiré. No sería justo.'

-Para nadie -

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y bostezó. -Tal vez, solo tal vez, no pase nada malo - Se levantó, y justo en ese instante sintió varias auras, no muy lejos, auras conflictivas.

'Estos ki's, va a haber pelea '

::sonrisa::

-Pues bien, creo que ya comenzó -

**~***~**

-Pués es algo grave - había dicho Megumi mirando a una cabizbaja Kaoru. Esta a su vez solo miraba su tazón de sopa. Misao había sugerido, que tal vez salir un poco les despejaría la mente, hasta saber si algo malo ocurriría. Después de todo, lo único que Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke harían era ir a hablar con unos sujetos. Invitaron a Megumi para mantenerla al tanto, y decidieron ir a Akabeko, y aun cuando ya llevaban un rato allí, Kaoru apenas y había tocado su comida. Estaba muy preocupada, demasiado.

-Kaoru - le dijo Yahiko ala muchacha -No te preocupes tanto, ya ves, Kenshin dijo que todo estaría bien -

Kaoru murmuró un "Sí lo sé", y siguió sin levantar la cabeza. Demasiado preocupada por el para decir mas, demasiado triste por...

No tenía ni idea.

Megumi asintió -Yahiko tiene razón, no hay que preocuparse por cosas que todavía no han pasado -

-Pero... - comenzó Kaoru -Es que... no es solo eso... es -

Los tres la miraron cuestionantes

-Es que, creo que... va, va a pasar algo -

Siguen mirándole.

-No se que es pero... -

-...

-...

-...

-Llámenlo corazonada… -

Y no podía estar mas en lo cierto.

Por que no muy lejos de allí...

'Espadas chocando. Gente luchando. De las afueras llegando a la ciudad. Tal vez eran treinta, 15 y 15 de clanes diferentes. Lo sé, puedo sentir su ki.'

Y podía verlos. Justo en medio de la calle.

-Oh chico... -

Dos razones por las que usualmente la gente no quiere ayudar a otros son: a)Nadie te lo agradece, y b)Siempre resultas de un modo u otro herido.

Generalmente.

Especialmente si vives aquí.

Y por supuesto si escogiste este tipo de vida.

Ayudar a otros no es tarea fácil, oh no, la mayor parte del tiempo nunca nadie lo aprecia, y hay veces en que quedas muy mal parado.

Esto se le puede aplicar perfectamente a Aki Kuruma. Desde que tiene 10 años, ha tratado de ayudar a otros en lo que se puede. Perdió a una persona especial en ese entonces, y sabe algo del dolor. Lo poco que sabe de el es que a veces te jala a lo profundo de un abismo, y no siempre puedes salir de el. El mismo casi no logra.

Y como superó su prueba ahora quiere que otros también lo logren.

Por suerte, cuenta con su familia y amigos, gente que lo apoya y quiere.

Sin embargo cada vez que observa esto. Cada enfrentamiento de gente que se odia y asesina sin razón aparente (al menos a su percepción), justo como ahora que ve bushi cangrejos y bushi leones peleando a muerte, no puede evitar pensar si realmente vale la pena el esfuerzo, si realmente vale la pena lo que el y otros hacen.

-No puedes ser egoísta con los demás, aun cuando ellos lo sean contigo. No puedes ir escogiendo a quien ayudar y a quien no. Debes hacerlo con todos por igual, por que sabes que es lo correcto... -

Y no es fácil. Nunca lo es.

Pero ha aprendió a cubrir su inseguridad, con mucho...

-¡Nihao chicos! -

... Sentido del humor.

-A veeeeeeeeeer. No me digan que hay una convención de guerreros en Tokio y no fui informado - dijo Aki sobre un poste de luz, llamando la atención del grupo que peleaba en medio de la calle, con gente atemorizada, tratando de alejarse -Ah, eso es tan mal educado, ¿sabían? -

-¡Cállate mocoso! - gritó uno de ellos -¡Nada tienes que ver con esto, vete! -

-Nop, tal vez, no. Pero me incumbe que peleen en medio de tanta gente que definitivamente no tienen que ver en este asunto - respondió sonriente, luego comenzó a contarlos con el dedo índice -Ahora, déjame ver, 10 aquí, 5 allá, 9 en los tejados, mas 6 yendo al centro, 30, bien creo que si puedo con todos -

-¡No te metas si no quieres resultar heri...! - el ninja león no pudo terminar su frase pues fue cortado por una patada de Aki en su rostro

-Muy bien, atención todos - exclamo ganando su atención y la del pueblo (N/A: uds. saben, gente que andaba por ahí) Mostró sus dos sai -Estas dos son mis amigas "Eany" y "Meany", ahora, si nadie las quiere tener ensartadas en el trasero, les pido que se retiren -

Un hombre intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero le respondió con un codazo al estómago, un golpe con el mango del sai y arrojándolo a los otros.

-Heh, la educación simplemente ya pasó de moda -

**~***~**

Una joven mujer, vestida con pantalones blancos y camisa azul, con cabello aqua y ojos azules, caminaba entre Kwannon y Matsuo -Y... este tipo Akodo, ¿realmente sabe algo? -

-Tal vez Mayumi - le respondió Kwannon -Por ahora solo le haremos unas preguntas -

-Geez - se quejó Mayumi -Lo único que me molesta es esto de que van a venir a observar -

-Pudo haber sido peor - dijo Matsuo, Mayumi levantó una ceja -¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuántas veces no se nos a puesto peor Matsuo? -

Matsuo seguía caminando mientras se acomodaba la espada que tenía en su espalda -Por ahora, no deberíamos invocar a los problemas, y mejor nos concentramos en lo que debemos hacer -

Kwannon miraba por los corredores en los que pasaban -Todo esta tranquilo… demasiado diría yo -

-Es cierto - asintió Mayumi -¿No les parece extraño que la mansión se halle vacía? - frotó sus manos -Es decir, no hemos visto ni un alma desde que entramos -

-Pero no estamos solos - exclamó Matsuo -Puedo sentir cuatro ki's muy fuertes no lejos -

-¿Dentro de la casa?, además de nosotros, ¿quiénes querrían entrar? -

-Hey - llamó Mayumi -En esa habitación parece haber alguien -

-¿Sr. Akodo? - llamó Matsuo acercándose a la puerta, seguido por Mayumi y Kwannon -¿Sr. Akodo? - llamó de nuevo al no recibir respuesta -¿Takeshi? -

-Cielos... -

Ante los tres se hallaba el cadáver de un hombre, con una espada atravesándole el pecho.

-¿El es Akodo? -

-Por desgracia sí - respondió Kwannon -Pero que... -

Matsuo se acercó al hombre muerto, levanto su rostro y vio sus ojos, abiertos y en blanco -Aunque pudo haber sido suicidio, pero, a juzgar por la expresión del rostro, fue asesinado -

Mayumi exclamó sarcástica -Vaya, no hay que ser un genio para averiguarlo - se cruzó de brazos -¿Ahora qué? -

-Por ahora - dijo Matsuo sacando la espada del pecho del muerto -Hay que avisar a la familia, y reportar que perdimos a nuestro sospechoso -

-Entonces... -

Kwannon dejó de hablar al notar que tenían compañía, los cuales no los veían con gratos ojos.

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saito y Aoshi les miraban, en posición de guardia. Llegaron por la puerta trasera, la puerta estaba forzada. Adentro unos cuantos muertos. Al llegar, y encontrar a Matsuo sacándole la espada del pecho, obvio que pensaron lo peor (tan típico de esta gente).

Saito frunció el seño -Entonces por eso no querían que el gobierno interviniera -

Mayumi caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, seguida por Kwannon. Matsuo sin dejar de ver a los recién llegados. -No es lo que parece...-

-¡¿Ah no?!, ¡¿entonces por que tienes esa espada llena de sangre en las manos?! - gritó Sanosuke

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Mayumi -¡¡No!!, ¡Nosotros no matamos a ese hombre! - (N/A: si ya se, estoy abusando mucho de este sustantivo.)

Kwannon solo se colocó en guardia, poniendo su mano en el mango de una de las dos kodachis que tenía en la espalda -Matsuo... - le llamó como esperando una orden

-Parece ser que no están dispuestos a escucharnos - dijo este a su vez

-Realmente no se lo que pasó aquí - comenzó a hablar Kenshin -Pero será mejor que se entreguen -

-Matsuo... - llamó ahora Mayumi -¿Qué hacemos? -

Matsuo parecía concentrado en un pensamiento algo mas profundo. Había comenzado a sentir un ki extraño, no solo uno, sino varios, y venían en dirección hacia acá.

-Ahora - dijo el. Usó la espada que traía en las manos y partió la pared a la derecha de ellos -Corremos -

Llegaron a la otra habitación, Matsuo fue rápidamente interceptado por Kenshin, el desenfundó la espada de su espalda, que fue contenida por la sakabato, Matsuo dió un saltó atrás para esquivar una estocada que provenía de Saito. Matsuo soltó la funda de su espada y respondió el ataque de Saito, mientras que con la katana sostenía el ataque de Kenshin, y siguió luchando con ambos.

Aoshi por su parte había ya desenfundado sus kodachis y estaba enfrentándose a Kwannon, quien también combatía con dos kodachis.

Sanosuke había dado dos golpes y una patada, que Mayumi había esquivado con cierta facilidad, dándole un golpe en el costado, mandándolo a la pared, allí intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el reacciono rápido, retirándose de allí. y arrojándola hacia atrás.

-¡Un momento! - dijo Sanosuke, quedándose quieto

Mayumi se puso en guardia, y le miró, y de repente sus labios comenzaron a temblar -Sa -- Sa-- -

-¡Tú eres Mayumi Takamura ! - gritó el hombre lanzándole una patada al estómago. Esta no fue detenida por Mayumi, que cayó al suelo. Sanosuke la sujeto de su muñeca izquierda y la levantó para mirar su rostro -¡Vaya!, de manera que el guardaespaladas de los Imonoyama esta metido en esto -

Mayumi agitó su cabeza -¡Sagara! -

-Y dime tipo, ¿cómo terminaste aquí? -

Mayumi trató de ignorara el hormigueo de su espalda y se concentró en lo que dijo '¿Tipo?, ¿cree… cree que soy hombre?, pero por que...?

A Mayumi se le encendió el foco. Bueno no precisamente, sino que tuvo que zafarse de el para esquivar el ´puño que iba a conectarse con su rostro.

**~***~**

-¡¿Qué sucede?!, ¡¿qué pasa?! - gritó Yahiko en medio de la calle, esquivando a la gente corriendo hacia un punto.

-¡Dicen que alguien esta peleando! - respondió Misao

-¡¿Qué, dónde?! - preguntó ahora Megumi

Misao apuntó -¡Allá! -

Kaoru observaba a las personas aglomerarse hacia un punto, y  decidió seguirlos, al escuchar una voz familiar.

Dos ninjas salieron y Aki estaba en medio, saltó dando una patada en el rostro a uno de ellos, y al otro lo golpeó con el mango de su sai, retirándoles a ambos sus espadas -¡Eh!, vamos chicos, no deberían jugar con cosas filosas, le pueden sacar un ojo a alguien -

Ahora derribó a otro por enfrente, dándole un codazo en el estómago. Un hombre le grita -¡No debiste entrometerte niño, ahora debes morir! -

Aki giró los ojos y esquivo el ataque saltando sobre el -Geez, ¿por qué todos los tipos con los que peleo quieren matarme?, ¿por qué ninguno me ofrece una taza de té, o de sake al menos? - sostuvo la daga de este con el sable de su sai, y le golpeó con el otro -Además, ¿por que siempre me llaman niño? -

Lanzó a ese sobre otros cuatro -Vamos a intentar resolver esto de otro modo - Aki saltó parándose en cuclillas sobre un pequeño montículo de blokcs de construcción -¿Qué tal si tomamos algo?, siempre he pensado que charlar ayuda a resolver las diferencias - tres se le abalanzaron encima y el los atacó con las puntas de sus sai, lanzándolos hacia atrás -¡Vamos, yo invito! - dio una pirueta para esquivar a los mismos -¿No?,::encogió los hombros:: bueno - hace un corte en el aire con las sai, lastimándoles el pecho. Entonces enfunda sus armas en el obi de su kimono -Ah, odio cuando la diplomacia no funciona -

-¡¡OYE TÚ!! -

'Esa voz...'

Aki volteó y miró sobre su hombre a Kaoru que se dirigía hacia el.

-¿Qué esta haciendo busu? - dijo Yahiko asomándose entre las personas, Megumi le respondió -No sé, parece que la tanuki lo conoce -

-Si - exclamó Misao -¿Pero de dónde? -

::parpadeo:: -¡Hey! - Aki apuntó a la chica a unos centímetros de el -¡Tu eres la chica de ayer! -

-Sí - contestó Kaoru -Y me gustaría saber que ocurre -

-Lo siento linda, en estos momentos ando ocupado -

-¿Linda? -

-¿Qué? -

-¡Oye! - grita Kaoru -¡Primero me llamas idiota y luego te apareces peleando con estos tipos por toda la ciudad, a sí que explícame que pasa! -

-¡No deberías sonar enojada!, ¡soy yo quien debería estarlo!, primero me golpeas en la nariz y ahora quieres que te de explicaciones, ¡¿que soy, tu sirviente o qué?! -

-¡¡DIMELO AHORA!! -

Aki cubrió sus oídos -¡Hey!, no me grites, me vas a dejar ¡¡¡SORDO!!! -

Kaoru ahora cubrió sus oídos -¡¡Idiota!!, ¡¡me asustaste!!, ¡¿quieres matarme de un infarto?! -

-Pues comienzo a contemplar la idea tentadora -

Misao los veía y escuchaba con ojos desorbitados -Ellos... - apuntó con el dedo -Están peleando - Yahiko estaba igual -Sí... peor que ella y yo-

-Pero... - exclamó una no menos confundida Megumi -¿De donde se conocen? -

-Mira por que no mejor... -

-¡Cuidado! -

Aki saltó sobre Kaoru y cayó sobre ella en el suelo, para salvarla de varias shurikens que salieron volando en dirección a ellos.

Ahora apareció uno grandote de arriba con hacha, lazándola al piso, Aki saltó tomando a Kaoru en sus brazos, esta se aferraba a su cuello de la impresión.

-Rayos... -

-¿Qué...? - Kaoru volteó hacia su izquierda encontrándose con los cuestionantes ojos verdes de Aki, un poco cubiertos por los mechones plateados de su fleco -Oye deja de ahorcarme - dijo el soplando sobre estos -Sé que soy tu héroe, pero no me dejas respirar - Kaoru solo puso cara de indignada y le dió un golpe en la cabeza -¡Baka! -

-¡Hey!, te acabo de salvar la vida, que ingrata -

-Cállate -

De nuevo venían ninjas al ataque

-Oh diablos -

Aki tomo a Kaoru sobre su hombre y saltó al tejado mas próximo.

Kaoru comenzó a golpearlo en su espalda -¡Heeeey, suéltame! -

Aki rió -Vamos preciosa, no me digas que le temes a las alturas -

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!, ¡déjame ir antes de que te arrepientas! -

-Lo siento, pero no quiero inocentes muertos frente a mis ojos, y por desgracia, eso te incluye a ti preciosa -

-¡Sé cuidarme sola, y deja de llamarme preciosa! -

-Como tu digas... preciosa ^u^ -

-¡Arghhh! ¬¬¤ -

Aki saltó a otro tejado y comenzó a gritar, ignorando los insultos y amenazas de Kaoru, que aunque no lo quería admitir, el joven le estaba salvando la vida, de forma poco ortodoxa, pero al fin y al cabo la estaba ayudando.

Viéndolos partir, Megumi, Yahiko y Misao, al igual que otros anteriormente mencionados, comenzaron a pensar lo peor.

Yahiko gritaba -¡Sé la llevó!, ¡secuestró a Kaoru! - golpe por parte de Misao -¡Hey!, ¿por qué me golpeas? -

-¡Para que te tranquilices enano! - se defendió ella -¡Alterado no podrás hacer nada! -

-Y no podremos hacer nada nosotros si los perdemos de vista - exclamo Megumi interponiéndose entre ambos

-¡Pues vamos por Kaoru! -

-¡Vamos!- (N/A: ¡Ea, vamos! ^-^)

**~***~**

Lo cual nos lleva a como comenzamos la historia...

-¡Bájame! -

-¡Espera a que aterrice, diablos! -

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -

-¡Ah, como eres terca! -

-¡Déjame ir en este instante! -

-Solamente si quieres terminar como tortilla en el suelo querida -

-...

-Y realmente no creo que tu quieras ese lindo rostro tuyo desfigurado, ¿no? -

-...  ::sonrojo::

Tocaron piso después de haber saltado por encima de unas cuantas construcciones. Era algo de aprovechar en Japón, las casas no eran muy altas, y servían para escapar con facilidad.

Claro que tampoco importaba si fuesen muy altas, Aki las hubiese saltado sin problema ni demora.

Kaoru por otra parte era otro cuento, no le hacia gracia alguna esta situación.

-Cuando esto termine - jadeo recargándose en un pared -Te mataré, lo juro, lo haré -

Aki simplemente sonrió -Tu sigues diciendo preciosa, y yo sigo esperando a que lo intentes -

Kaoru respiro profundamente, se le fue el aire por un momento. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, al menos hasta ahora.

-Ah vamos una pequeña caminata y ya te estas desmayando - se burló Aki -Además, es bastante vigorizante -

-¿Llamas "pequeña caminata" a que un grupo de ninjas te persiga por todo Tokyo intentando matarte? -

Aki giró los ojos -Si - respondió tranquilo 

Kaoru no sabía que era lo que mas le enfadaba, el que se la haya llevado, o el que simplemente tomase tan a la ligera la situación.  -¿Sí? – le gritó ella -¡Es todo lo que puedes decir!, ¡¿como puedes decir eso?!, ¡nadie puede ser tan irresponsable y descuidado! –

¿'Irresponsable y descuidado?, ¡eso si calienta!' pensó con enojo Aki, después de todo, ella sola se había metido en el barullo -¡Hey!, ¡tampoco es para que me insultes!, además, si a esas vamos, tu tampoco eres una maravilla –

Kaoru colocó sus manos en su frente en signo de desesperación -¡Por Dios!, ¡He sido secuestrada por un idiota! –

-¡Oye!, ¿quién es mas idiota,?, ¿el idiota que te secuestro o la idiota que se dejó secuestrar? -

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos -Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido – 

-Pues tal vez – Aki tomó aire, la conversación si que lo estaba cansando –Sucede que mi vida no tiene ningún sentido –

Kaoru explotó, ahora si que estaba harta, y soltó un estruendoso grito, que si Kenshin hubiese sido capaz de escucharla hubiera corrido a su lado pensando que alguien la torturaba.

Bueno, tan lejos de eso, la situación no se encontraba.

Aki cubrió sus oídos al grito de la joven -Geeez- se quejó el. Quitó su cabello de su hombro y le dio la espalada a Kaoru, alejándose de ella unos metros -Cálmate chica, no es para tanto, además , si lo piensas bien, solo es cuestión de perspectiva -

::Golpe::

-Yo te voy a dar "perspectiva'' - le gritó ella

-¡Auch! - Aki se sobaba la nuca -¡Qué violenta!, tal vez debí dejarte con los ninjas -

::Golpe::

Ahora Aki si se puso serio. Kaoru había tomado un bastón de madera del piso y se había puesto en guardia. Con este había golpeado al joven en su hombro, por suerte para el, no muy fuerte.

-Dime que sucede, ¡ahora! - le ordenó ella

-¡No lo haré, primero me mueles a palos! -

-¡No me provoques! -

-Ah vamos linda, te reto a que intentes algo -

Y ella tomo la sugerencia muy en serio, pues se lanzó al ataque, Aki la esquivo, aunque Kaoru atacó con un mandoble, Aki sostuvo este con el mango de su sai. Le sostuvo un brozo y le hizo una pequeña llave -Oye, no acostumbro a pelar con mujeres, bueno, la verdad es que si peleo con ellas pero no quiero hacerlo contigo, así que mejor quédate tranquila-

Kaoro intentó zafarse -¡No! – como pudo se soltó y lo empujó hacia atrás -¡Tonta! – gritó Aki -¿No entiendes lo peligroso es que es esto?, ¡te matarán si te entrometes! –

-¡Tú eres el que no entiende! – Kaoru estaba exasperada. Esto era lo que sentía que pasaba, esto era lo que sucedía, y Dios, ahora si que estaba nerviosa -¡Alguien muy importante para mí esta en esto, y yo quiero saber que pasa! –

-¿Qué? –

-¡Por favor!, ¡yo… yo no puedo estar tranquila si no se por que el esta arriesgando su vida!, ¡si no me deja ayudarle, al menos quiero saber por que lo hace! –

Aki le veía. El semblante de la muchacha era entre preocupado y triste. Alguien muy importante había dicho. Comenzó a sentir tan familiar el sentimiento. ¿Y qué si decía la verdad?, ¿qué pasaba si en realidad estaba en la guerra de clanes?, después de tdo, el tuvo una visión respecto a ella.

-Pero – comenzó el –Es demasiado arriesgado... –

-¡Yo lo sé! –

-...

-Pero aun así... yo… -

Confiar o no confiar esa era la cuestión. Aki miró los ojos azules de Kaoru, y vió todo un conflicto de emociones. Tristeza, enojo, preocupación, pero sobre todo amor. 'Amor, una persona importante para ella esta arriesgando su vida… '

-De acuerdo –

Kaoru se sorprendió por la respuesta del joven delante suyo. Aki sabía que en cierto modo, tomó esa decisión a la ligera, pues no la razonó con su mente, sino con su corazón. 'Pero… después de todo… la fe precede al milagro…'

-Me llamó Aki Kuruma –

-¿Aki…? – preguntó Kaoru algo confundida. ¿Le iba decir lo que pasaba, e incluso le dijo su nombre? –Si – continuó el –Significa "otoño" – se encogió de los hombros  -Si vas a estar por aquí, al menos llámame por mi nombre –

Aki comenzó a caminar unos pasos, seguido por la mirada de Kaoru –Vamos, no podemos hablar aquí –

Kaoru parpadeó, de nuevo, confiar o no confiar.

El miraba pos sobre su hombre, entendiendo lo que cruzaba por la mente de la chica –No voy a hacerte nada –

Desenfundó sus de su obi, tomó la mano de Kaoru y las colocó allí –Toma, quédatelos tú –

:: parpadeo ::

-Así tu puedes defenderte –

Aki caminó de nuevo, ahora seguido unos pasos atrás por Kaoru, que oprimía las sai contra su pecho. ¿Realmente el era honesto?.

Por alguna razón, una voz en su interior le susurró 'Confía en el.'

**~***~**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, el tercer capítulo ya. Vaya que soy lenta escribiendo, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que tengo la manía de hacer cambios de última hora. Espero que la historia sea ya un poco mas comprensible.

**Avances:** Kaoru y Aki comienzan a conocerse mejor, y descubren que tienen mucho en común. La persecución de Matsuo, Kwannon y Mayumi sale de la mansión Akodo, con una alterada Mayumi, por Sanosuke, el cual cree que esta es hombre, pues ambos se conocieron por un incidente del pasado.

**Diccionario:**

**Sai.-** es una daga de tres picos

**Sessha.- **La forma en que Kenshin se refiere a sí mismo, literalmente significa "indigno"

**Dono.- **forma usual en que Kenshin se dirige a los demás, por ejemplo en el caso de Kaoru significa "señorita Kaoru"

**Katana.- **espada. Otro nombre vendría siendo "nihontou".

**Sakabato.- **la espada de filo invertido de Kenshin

**K**i**.- **energía interna, energía vital. Si alguna vez vieron Dragon Ball Z entenderán. En Rurouni Kenshin también se maneja este concepto, pero con el término kenki, es decir "energía de la espada". 

**Eany – Meany.- **No tienen significado, solo son dos nombres que me gustaron ^u^.

**Aki.- **como efectivamente dijo mi joven personaje, significa "otoño".

¿Algo mas?, si, please dejen reviews, es en es botón de allá abajo.


	4. You'll never know what hit you...

**La vida es sueño **

**Capítulo 4: You'll never know what hit you... **

**-bla bla - diálogos **

**_bla bla_ recuerdos o sueños **

**'bla bla' pensamientos **

**::bla bla:: acciones **

**~***~ **

Kaoru estaba afuera, sentada en el porche (N/A: no sé como le digan a esa parte que da al patio), el joven que vio al entrar con Aki y este último habían gritado lo suficientemente fuerte durante toda su conversación, como para que ella escuchara. 

_- A ver chico maravilla, ¿me repites otra vez donde la encontraste? - _

_Aki comenzó -En realidad, ella me encontró a mí - _

_-Bien - siguió Ryo -¿Cuándo la conociste? - _

_-Técnicamente, ayer - _

_-Oh, ¿por qué te buscó? - _

_-No sé - _

_-¿De que lado esta? - _

_-No sé - _

_-¿Cuál es su nombre? - _

_-No sé - _

_-¡¡¿Entonces por que jodidos la trajiste?!! - _

_Aki giró los ojos -Relájate inu-kun, no es peligrosa - _

_-¡Probablemente no en tu pequeño mundo! - le gritó Ryo -¡Pero en la vida real se desconfía de la gente que uno no conoce! - _

_-¡Y yo te digo que no hay problema con ella!, y la traje por que alguien que ella conoce esta metido en el asunto de los clanes - _

_Ryo le dio la espalda y se fue agitando las manos -Si claro, y yo soy el emperador, no, mejor aun, ¡la reencarnación de Buda! - _

_-Brincos dieras - se burló Aki -¡Sea lo que sea, tu haces responsable de ella! - le dijo Ryo a lo lejos -¡Claro que iba hacerlo! - respondió el joven de cabello castaño_

Kaoru suspiró, 'tal vez no debí haber hecho esto' pensó. Eso aun acontecía, cuando un joven hombre se le acerco -¿Señorita? - ella volteó a verle -Perdóneme - dijo -No quería causar problemas, tal vez no debí haber venido - 

Takeo meneó la cabeza -No se preocupe - 

-Pero es verdad - siguió ella -Aunque el, me refiero a Aki-san fue muy amable en ofrecerse a explicarme lo que ocurría - bajo su mirada -No fue lo mas seguro, solo he causado problemas - 

-Si yo estuviese en su situación me sentiría igual - le dijo Takeo -En cuanto a Aki, no debe preocuparse, el tiende a hacer cosas como estas seguido - 

Aki salía expectante de la casa -¡Y no soy idiota! - terminó por gritar. Cuando ellos pelean no hay quien los pare. Esa era en parte la naturaleza de Aki y Ryo -Oye - le llamó a Kaoru –Mejor hablamos en otra parte, no sea que inu-kun le de además de ladrar, morder- 

-Muy bien – salió ahora Ryo -¡Sales pero regresas!, ¡no me arriesgo a que te largues y quien sabe si vayas a traer algo de nuevo! – Aki giró los ojos, jaló suavemente de un brazo a Kaoru –Si mamá – respondía a Ryo irónico, el cual seguía mascullando gritos y haciendo ademanes. 

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto confusa Kaoru. Aki se detuvo y señaló un restaurant –Aquí, solo quiero comer unas albóndigas, muero de hambre. Kaoru parpadeó, pero no dijo nada y solo lo siguió. Adentro los dos se habían sentado en una mesa. El lugar iluminado, con tenues luces entrando de la calle, haciendo resaltar el kimono rosa de Kaoru. Ajustaba un poco el lazo morado de su cabello y miró de reojo a Aki, que solo engullía la comida. 

'No lo entiendo' dijo calladamente 'No luce como si estuviera metido en algún apuro o confrontación, se ve demasiado tranquilo, demasiado relajado' pensó impacientemente '¿Cómo puede estar tan despreocupado por lo que pasó allá afuera?, ¿con lo que podría pasar?' -¿Quieres? – ofreció Aki de la comida 'Sigo sin entender' –No, gracias. No tengo apetito – contestó Kaoru –Me trajiste aquí para hablar de esto – le miró fijamente, ya no quería estarse con rodeos –Así que te agradecería si comenzaras a contarme – 

-Ah vaya – río Aki –Que apresurada, pero bueno – tomó algo de té –Yo prometí que lo haría, asi que haya va – dio un largo suspiro –Lo que vaya a decirte tal vez suene un poco inverosímil, pero créeme cuando te digo que te estoy diciendo la verdad – Kaoru levantó una ceja -¿En serio? – 

-No tengo por que mentirte – pareció contar algo con sus dedos, pensó un momento y comenzó –Desde hace muchos siglos, en Japón existieron 7 familias compuestas por guerreros, que al crecer se convirtieron en clanes de gran importancia, y se pusieron al servicio del imperio. Pero pasó poco tiempo antes de que se sintiesen decepcionados por los problemas políticos que se enfrentaban en aquel entonces. Se fueron al anonimato, pero en ciertos círculos, especialmente los de gobierno se sabía de su existencia. Los clanes siguieron cada quien en los suyo, sirviendo a quien estuviese dispuesto a pagar por sus servicios, pero cada uno a su modo- 

-Como los clanes son tan grandes, cada uno tiene sus propias tradiciones y manera de actuar, sin embargo, todos se relacionan, y tratan de mantenerse en paz los unos con los otros. Pero no siempre es así, y hace 200 años, estalló entre ellos una guerra. Fue tan grande que implicó civiles, y hubo grandes bajas – dio otro sorbo a su té –Eso definitivamente no lo encontrarás en los libros de historia. El gobierno sabe, y esa vez intervino, lo cual ayudó a calmar un poco las cosas, pero también las agravó. Después de eso, los clanes comenzaron a reconstruirse a si mismos, volviendo a las sombras, y se mantuvieron en paz, hasta hace unos años, y el conflicto estalló ahora – 

Kaoru le miraba. Algo extraño le resultaba todo esto, aunque después de haber vivido lo que ella ha vivido, realmente le hallaba cierta lógica. Sentía algo de alivio de que no fuese algo que amenazara todo el bienestar del país, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un asunto grave –Entiendo – dijo, Aki sonrío –Me alegro – terminó su taza de té –Bien es tu turno – 

Kaoru le vio confusa -¿Mi turno?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – 

-Yo te conté lo que sucede chica, ahora tu debes contarme por que querías saber – Kaoru frotó insegura su manos –Pero… - Aki le interrumpió –Si no vas a decirme tu nombre, eso es lo menos que puedes hacer – 

-Lo hubieras dicho antes – se quejó ella –Así no hubiese venido - 

-Hey, si no quieres no – contestó Aki –Tampoco es que vaya a obligarte preciosa - 

Kaoru le respondió a la defensiva –Me alegro, y deja de llamarme preciosa – le dijo, tratando de ignorar un poco el hormigueo que sentía en su estómago. "Preciosa", si le diesen un yen por las veces que alguien le ha llamado así, estaría en la calle. 'Yahiko me llama busu (el maldito mocoso), Sano me llama Jo-chan (como si yo fuese una chiquilla), y Kenshin… ¡arghh!… ¡como odio ese dono!' , que daría ella por que el rurouni le llamase así, de otra forma, no estaría sintiendo avergonzado de que un desconocido lo hiciese '¿Avergonzada?' le susurro una voz en su mente 'Es mas bien pena', ¿de qué?, que el encantador muchacho frente a ella le profiera un piropo. 

Encantador. Si, debía admitirlo, el jovencito delante de ella era muy lindo; claro, no tenía hipnotizantes y profundos ojos violeta, pero, nadie es perfecto. En cambio tenía un par de claros y sinceros ojos verdes, que parecían brillar a todo momento. 'Es lindo, si lo viesen de lejos, podrían confundirlo con una chica' 

-Bien, te llamaré por tu nombre – Aki hizo un ademán de olvido -¡Oh, que tonto!, lo olvide – río -No me lo haz dicho – Kaoru le dedicó una mirada venenosa 'Este ya se esta pasando' –Ja, ja, que simpático, supongo que tu prudencia esta igual de aguda que tu sentido del humor – 

-Al menos algunos tratamos de pasar el tiempo sin amargarnos – 

-Al menos algunos podemos actuar conforme la situación – respondió Kaoru 

-Lo dice la chica que iba gritando como loca hace rato – 

-¡Escucha bien!, ¡estoy cansada!, ¡quiero encontrar a Kenshin y largarme de aquí, y tu, allí sentado como si nada, eres tan desesperante! - 

Aki se señaló aludido -¿"Yo" soy desesperante?, tu haz estado repelando todo el rato, ¡y quieres que te ayude! – 

-¿Sabes una cosa?, en verdad estas comenzando a molestarme – 

Aki parpadeó molesto -¿Apenas comienzo?, he de estar haciendo algo mal – 

-¡PUÉS BIEN! - Kaoru giró hacia el costado de su silla y se cruzó de brazos, evitando su mirada -¡BIEN! – dijo Aki imitándole 

* * *

Mayumi limpió su mejilla. El último golpe que le proporcionó Sanosuke le había partido el labio, dejando un delgada línea de sangre. 'Siempre supe que era idiota' pensaba 'pero no creí que lo fuese tanto'. 

Se colocaba en guardia. Conociendo a Sagara hay que esperarse que el golpee primero, 'otra gran prueba de su estupidez' se dijo '¡Mira que venir a confundirme con un hombre!' 

Tampoco es que Sanosuke tuviese muchas opciones. 

Como se había mencionado antes, Sano y Mayumi se conocieron cuando esta fingía ser hombre. Y bueno, la relación que tuvieron durante el breve tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, no fue para nada buena. 

-Después de este tiempo - habló el (N/A:si chicas, con su característica rudeza) -En donde tu decías que yo era la escoria, mira nada mas donde te vine a encontrar - 

Mayumi escupió -Quizá no seas escoria, pero definitivamente eres imbécil hasta las entrañas - 

-¡Mira quien viene a hablar!, ¡tú y los otros dos fueron los que mataron a ese hombre! - 

-¡Pero no eres mas ahou por que no puedes!, ¡no fuimos nosotros! - 

-¡Sí claro!, ¡y por la forma en que los encontramos menos iban a ser culpables! - 

El hubiese seguido hablando, pero ella inició el ataque, sacando unos chakos que el no había notado. Golpeó uno de sus brazos, Sano respondió con un codazo por parte de su brazo libre. Ella recibió el impacto en su espalda lo que la hizo agacharse, soltando un gemido por el dolor. Pero una vez en el suelo, uso de nuevo los chakos para darle en su pierna izquierda. Lo hizo caer, y le trató de dar una patada, pero este fue mas rápido, y quitándose de allí la empujó hacia atrás. 

-¡Muy bien! - dijo Sano -Ahora si verás… - le sostuvo del brazo, parecía que iba a golpearle fuertemente, "iba" por que se detuvo. Viéndole ya de cerca, parpadeo, le vio de arriba abajo, parpadeó de nuevo, la miró de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a sonrojarse. 

-… t -- tu e -- eres m --mujer p --pero c --como… - 

-Bravo. Eres tan perceptivo - dijo ella. Se zafó de el y se pudo en guardia -¿Qué?, ¿no vas a pelear? - Sanosuke no se movió de su lugar -No te importó golpearme antes - continuó ella -¿Por qué debería ser diferente ahora? - Sanosuke seguía sin moverse (la impresión era grande) -Bien, ¡entonces yo lo haré! - 

Sano ahora si no se quedo quieto, y comenzó a esquivar y devolver los ataques de la joven. Hubiese seguido así, pero justo algo le jaló por detrás y lo lanzó. 

-¿Estas bien? - 

Mayumi frunció el cejo -¡Matsuo!, ¡yo estaba peleando con el!; ¡no debías haberte metido! - 

-Te creo - respondió -Pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, debemos ir por Kwannon, antes de que el chico se levante - Mayumi rió -Tiene la cabeza bien dura, se levantara en cuestión de minutos - ambos salieron de allí y se dirigieron al enorme jardín -¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Matsuo -Un poco - respondió la chica -Es historia antigua - fijo su mirada en sus brazos -¿Y a ti que te paso? - 

Matsuo entendió la pregunta. Tenía los brazos llenos de pequeños cortes de espada. No eran profundos, pero si numerosos, además de que tenía uno grande y algo mas grave en su hombro derecho (cortesía de Saito) -Nuestros atacantes son muy hábiles, los dejé atrás, pero no tardaran en llegar - 

-Ah vaya, creo que… - 

Pared destrozándose. Aoshi ya llevaba rato peleando con Kwannon, pero la batalla parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto. Ambos ninjas, sabían cuando y como atacar, mas Kwannon, que al ser mujer, si bien tenía ciertas desventajas como el ser menos fuerte que su contrincante, pero al ser mas pequeña, era mas ágil. 

-¿Le entras tú o le entro yo? - le dice Mayumi a Matsuo 

-Agáchate - 

Mayumi no entendió, pero hizo lo que el le ordeno, Matsuo desenfundó su espada y sostuvo un ataque lanzado por Saito. Este contrarrestó de nuevo, he hizo un de Gatotsu, el cual fue contenido por Matsuo, quien en el forcejeo, soltó una patada 

-Sanosuke – 

Sano se levantó y sacudió su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos, y vio a Kenshin, observando las varias heridas que este traía, pero su mente se fue rápido con quien estaba peleando -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÄ?! – gritó -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL TRASVESTI?! – 

-La chica con la que peleabas esta afuera – respondió el pelirrojo, quien también estaba herido. Para ser 2 contra uno, fue una pelea bastante pareja, la última estocada casi no la evitaba –Es mejor parar – dijo 

-¡Oh no! – dijo Sanosuke -¡Si apenas empiezo!, ¡Takamura no ha visto lo último de mí! – salió hacia fuera. Kenshin sacudió la cabeza. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Sentía como si fuesen caminando en circulos, no estaban ganando nada, y por alguna razón sentía que eran observados. 

-¡YA BASTA! – 

EL encuentro no duro mas, Kenshin había abierto la tierra con su espada, logrando separar a los contendientes y aplacarlos por un momento -¡Esto tiene que parar!, ¿qué no ven que solo perdemos el tiempo?, ¡lo que sea que haya pasado aquí podemos resolverlo de otro modo!, ¡si seguimos así quien sabe que suceda! – 

Todos le vieron en silencio, y parecieron calmarse un momento, pero todos debían guardar sus energías, por que de la nada, apareción todo un grupo de hombres armados, que los rodeó. 

* * *

Aki seguía en la misma posición y por momentos volteaba a ver a Kaoru, la cual hacia lo mismo. '¡No sé ni por que me molesto!, ¡tan solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo!' se decía el '¡Ya cumplí mi parte, mejor me voy!' 

-Hay tres hombres… - 

'¡¿…?!' 

-Hay tres hombres que hoy, hace unas horas, fueron a verse con un hombre, por no se que problema que ha tenido el gobierno, solo iban a hablar, pero – 

-… 

-… pero no es la primera vez que pasa. Ya otras veces se han visto metidos en problemas como estos, y uno de ellos… hay veces que… - Kaoru no pudo continuar, lágrimas habían comenzado a asomarse por sus ojos. Siempre le pasaba, siempre que supiera que algo podría lastimar a Kenshin, una enorme tristeza y preocupación la embargaban –No sabía que iba a pasar lo que sucedió… ni que te volvería a encontrar, Aki-san… - continuó mientras limpiaba sus ojos –Todo esto… ha sido… una gran coincidencia. Pero, al saber, que tu tal vez sabía que sucedía, tenía que enterarme – dijo, aferrando sus manos a la falda de su kimono –No podía quedarme así como si nada – 

-Ya veo – respondió Aki –Entonces, tu hiciste todo este borlote por que estabas preocupada por ese Kenshin – 

-Sí – dijo Kaoru -¡Oye!, ¡espera un minuto!, ¿cómo sabes su nombre? – 

Aki le sonrío –Cuando me diste tu razón para que te contara sobre esto, me dijiste que era por que alguien muy importante para ti estaba en esto, y cuando discutíamos, dijiste "quiero encontrar a Kenshin", ¿es por el, no? – Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el descubrimiento –S -- sí – contestó tímidamente 

-De casualidad, ¿no te dijo con quien iban a hablar? – le preguntó Aki, Kaoru posó su mano en su barbilla, intentando recordar algo –No, bueno, oí que mencionaron un nombre, Tsurayaba o algo así – 

'Eso quiere decir…' -¡Matta! – 

-¿Quién? – 

-Vaya, así que fueron ha hablar con el – 

Kaoru parpadeó -¿Lo conoces? – Aki se cruzó de brazos –Demasiado bien, diría yo – silbó –en estos momentos, deben estar en la mansión Akodo, ¡Ahh!, ¡¿qué estas haciendo?! – Kaoru le jalo del cuello de su kimono, casi asfixiándole -¡Llévame! – dijo, con su caliente aliento sobre la nariz de Aki -¡Por favor, llévame a ese lugar! – 

Aki sacudió sus manos de su ropa -¡Hey!, ¡qué modales chica!, geez, ¿qué pensará tu novio? – 

Kaoru se puso mas roja que el cabello de Kenshin -¿N – novio? – Aki agito su mano –Pero, para que veas que ando de buenas, lo haré – El rostro de ella se iluminó -¡¿En serio?! – Aki asintió –De veras, solo que, hay una condición – 

-¿Qué es? – 

-Bueno mas bien son algunos puntos: #1, espero que sepas defenderte, no dejaré que te lastimen, pero la ayuda se aprecia. #2, si la cosa se pone fea, deberás irte, créeme cuando te digo que todavía hay mas tipos como los que nos persiguieron. Y… - 

Kaoru le miro expectante, Aki, se mantenía en una pose de que iba a decir algo importante, con los ojos cerrados, y la mano derecha arriba -#3… - Aki abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada juguetona y llena de confianza –Deja el "san" por favor – 

Kaoru le preguntó confusa -¿Qué tiene de malo el "san"? – 

-No hay nada de malo con el "san", pero viniendo de alguien como tu, no sé, me hace sentir como si, como si tuviera treinta años, o algo por el estilo – 

Kaoru soltó una risa, ¡la primera en toda la noche!, era una risa sincera, llena de alegría, una de esas cuando de veras te sientes a gusto –De acuerdo… Aki… oh, y por cierto – 

-¿Eh?, ¿qué? – 

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya – le dijo sonriéndole

Aki le devolvió la sonrisa -Bueno, Kaoru, es un gusto conocer a la verdadera tu -

-Quien lo diría - dijo Kaoru jugando maliciosamente -A veces puedes ser encantador -

-Oye - le respondió de igual forma -No abuses de tu suerte preciosa -

-¿Qué?, ¿eres el único que puede bromear? -

-No - contestó Aki -¿Sabes una cosa Kao?, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien -

Ambos salieron del lugar donde estaban –Bien, primero hay que… - decía Aki, interrumpido por un estruendoso grito -¡¡TÚ!! – 

Sintió una especie de ráfaga justo rozando su oreja, señal de que iba a ser golpeado. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue girar y dar un salto hacia atrás -¡HEY! – dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – 

Kaoru solo vio al atacante, y soltó un grito de sorpresa -¡Yahiko! - 

**~***~ **

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Y bien?, siento que fue algo corto, no lo sé. Bueno, espero que la historia se vaya entendiendo mas. ¡La fiesta apenas esta empezando chicos!. 

***You'll never know what hit you... : **"Nunca sabrás que te golpeó... ", es una oración de la canción "I want you", del desintegrado grupo Savage Garden. Simplemente adoro esa canción, y esa frase la encontré adecuada para la situación que estan enfrentando todos los personajes.

Quiero ocupar este espacio para aclarar ciertos puntos que siento podrían causar confusión. Por ahora comenzaré por los personajes nuevos que han aparecido, enfocándome a los que tienen importancia directa con la trama: 

**-Aki:** Cabello largo café claro, recogido en una coleta alta, el mechón del fleco es plateado (como Rogue de los X-Men), usa un kimono azul marino que le llega a las rodillas, debajo lleva una camisa blanca (ojo, no como la de Soujiro, sino algo así como una camiseta). Trae unos pantalones negros (no hakama, pantalones) y unos zapatos del mismo color. Es bajito, de la altura de Kenshin, tiene ojos verdes, y usa unas muñequeras metálicas. 

**-Matsuo:** Alto, vestido con camisa de mangas largas estilo chino, y unos pantalones y zapatos occidentales, todo de color negro. Tiene ojos verde oscuro, cabello corto de color café rojizo oscuro. Usa una gabardina negra. El tiene un modelo gráfico, es Tôya, de Ayashi no Ceres. 

**-Ryo:** Cabello negro corto y ojos cafés. Mas alto que Aki, usa un gi blanco de mangas cortas y hakama negra. No es el traje de kendoka, sino de arquero, aunque realmente no hay mucha diferencia entre ambos. 

**-Takeo:** Algo mas alto que Ryo, usa un haori y hakama rojo oscuro. Ojos azul grisáceo y cabello rubio cobrizo. También tiene modelo gráfico, es Aki, de Ayashi no Ceres. 

**-Mayumi:** Un gi corto de color celeste, con una blusa verde debajo, pantalones blancos, usa esos zapatos con vendaje como los de Misao, de color aqua. El cabello es corto, y este y los ojos son del mismo color, turquesa oscuro. Ella también tiene un modelo gráfico, es Miori de Ayashi no Ceres (si ya se, ya fue mucho de las tennyo, pero es que me gusta como dibuja Yuu Watase). 

**-Kwannon:** Trae ropa estilo chino. Una túnica púrpura, pantalones negros y zapatos morados. Tiene cabello corto, con ojos púrpuras, el cabello es del mismo color. 

**Diccionario: **

**1)Ahou:** algo así como baka, pero mas ofensivo. 

**2)Chakos:** son dos barras de madera o metal unidos por una cadena. Se puede usar uno en cada mano o uno solo. 

**3)Busu:** Fea 

**4)Jo-chan:** Pequeña señorita 

**5)Dono:** Un sufijo formal, y mas bien antiguo, que puede significar señor, señora o señorita, depende del caso.

Bien, ¿algo más?, ¡SI!, dejen reviews, por fa', es en ese botón de alla abajo. 


	5. Se van juntando...

**La vida es sueño  
Capítulo 5  
**  
**- bla bla - ** diálogo**  
'bla bla' ** pensamientos**  
_bla bla_ ** sueños o flashbacks**  
::bla bla:: ** acciones**  
  
**

**~*******~  
**

  
Sucios y heridos, caminaban, sin perder la atención a su alrededor, no querían caer en otra emboscada.  
  
-¿Ahora adonde vamos? - preguntó Kenshin  
  
-A un punto de encuentro - le respondió Matsuo -Debemos avisar todo lo que ha pasado y prepararnos, esto va de mal en peor -  
  
-Si nos enfrentamos con todos esos - exclamo Saito - Es muy probable que habrá una batalla mas grande todavía -  
  
-¡Eso malditos! - exclamó Mayumi -Ellos debieron haber matado Akodo -  
  
Dijo Kwannon -Y nos dejaron una trampa para entretenernos -  
  
Matsuo se detuvo -En todo caso, se va a necesitar ayuda -  
  
-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Sanosuke -Mayumi - siguió Matsuo -Ve al segundo punto de encuentro, trae a Aki-sama -  
  
::parpadeo:: -¿Aki?, ¿y para qué lo quieres aquí? -  
  
-Hay algo que en que urge su presencia -  
  
-Aki, ¿quién es ese sujeto? - preguntó ahora Saito   
  
-Alguien - se adelantó a responder Kwannon - ¿Qué sucede Matsuo? -   
  
-Habrá una pelea aun mas grande que esta - dijo el -Pero no será contra nosotros, son dos clanes -  
  
Aoshi preguntó -¿Cómo la sabes? -   
-Tengo mis fuentes - contestó Matsuo -Pero será grande, hay que pararlos, o se extenderá -  
  
-Si nos atacaron - dijo Kenshin -Es por que ya se debe haber extendido, probablemente provocaron todo esto para detenernos, ellos deben saber que veníamos... esa pelea, ¿dónde será?, hay que detenerla -  
  
Matsuo asintió -Por eso debes darte prisa Mayumi, trae a Aki-sama -  
  
-Achh - repeló Mayumi -Insisto, ¿para qué lo quieres aquí?, es mejor que se quede con los otros... -  
  
-Sólo hazlo - le cortó Matsuo  
  
Mayumi suspiró -De acuerdo, pero no creo que siga en el punto de encuentro, conociendo a ese niño, ya debe estar metido en algún barullo, ja, es como un barril de pólvora -  
  
-¿Un niño? -  
  
-Mayumi esto es importante - exclamó Kwannon -Vete ya - Mayumi salió por una de las puertas, dejándo a los demás con una pequeña, aunque muy importante duda: ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
-¿Ahora qué?, no nos vamos a quedar esperando, ¿o sí? - preguntó impacientemente Sanosuke -De todos modos, no sabemos cual será el siguiente movimiento - dijo Aoshi -No tiene caso apresurar las cosas -   
  
-Pero aun así, no deberíamos quedarnos simplemente a esperar - urgió de nuevo Sano  
  
-Heh, ahora no hay que utilizar la fuerza, sino el cerebro - exclamó Saito en forma sarcástica -Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, cabeza de gallina - ::humo saliendo de los oídos de Sano::, Saito se alejó de ellos -¿Y tu a donde vas? - preguntó Kenshin siguiéndole con la mirada  
  
-A reportar lo que ha pasado, hum, esto es mas complicado de lo que realmente parece - dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
-No tienes ni idea de cuanto - murmuró Matsuo apesumbradamente, observando hacia las plantas del jardín, mas para si mismo que para los demás, pero aun así, Kenshin logró escucharle, volteando hacia el, mirandolo desconcertado.  
  
Sanosuke escupió. Realmente odiaba quedarse inactivo, mientras pasab quien sabe que, esta no era su noche, y aunq recordaba (con elgo de pena y de pavor), el descubrimiento que hizo. Takamura una mujer, eso no lo esperaba, y tampoco esperaba volerlo... ejem... volverla a ver.   
Por suerte para Sano, tal vez habría algo mas de acción. Sintieron todos varias presencias, no estaban solos.  
  
-Alto - los detuvo Matsuo alzando su brazo -No son ellos -  
  
-¿Entonces quienes? - le cuestionó Kwannon  
  
De entre las sombras, apareció una mujer de ojos y cabello marrón, vestida de kendoka, portando su espada, seguida por otros hombres -Ópalo - dijo Kwannon refiriéndose a la mujer.  
  
-¿Y estos qué?- dijo Sano. Matsuo avanzó para quedar a su lado -Son el clan de la grulla -  
  
Ópalo llegó hasta ellos he hizo una reverencia -Veo que hemos llegado tarde - dijo notando las heridas de los presentes -Encontramos a unos cuantos sujetos, ¿fueron ustedes? -  
  
-Sí - respondió Kwannon, Matsuo volteó hacia los otros tres -Ella es Yuriko Oyama, Ópalo, es aliada nuestra -  
  
-Hoy si que ha sido un día de conocer gente - dijo medio bromeando Kenshin. Ópalo sonrió -Dejé que Hanasaki revisará la casa, para ver si no quedó algún rastro -  
  
-Nostros buscamos - dijo Aoshi -No hay nada, y esos hombres no quisieron hablar -   
  
-Eso no es problema, Hanasaki puede rastrear de otro modo -  
  
Entonces llamo una suave voz -Sensei -  
  
Volteano a ver quien era, se encontraron una jovencita de cabello largo y negro, sujetado en una cola baja, con ojos celestes, vestida con un kimono blanco con un obi rojo.  
  
-No hay un rastro legible - dice ella -Es como si supieran que alguien pudiese rastrearlos -  
  
-¿No sentiste alguna otra cosa? - le pregunto su maestra. Hanasaki negó con la cabeza -Me parece que borraron su presencia, esta el aura de que estuvieron, pero no la de a donde fueron -  
  
-¿Aura?, se refiere al ki, ¿no? - exclamó Kenshin -¿Cómo puede rastrearlo? -   
  
Hanasaki se dirigió a el -Señor, yo tengo ciertos "dones" que me hacen capaz de hacerlo -  
  
-¿Dones? - exclamó Sano -¡Hey, un momento!, por eso mandaste por ese tipo, como se llamaba... -  
  
-Los dones de Aki-sama, son algo diferentes a los de Hanasaki - dijo Matsuo.   
Los ojos de la joven se abrieron mas -Aki, ¿Aki esta quí? - Kwannon le respondió -Estará... sino es que este incendiando algo... -  
  
-...?!  
  


* * *

  
  
  
-¡Yahiko!, ¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué lo golpeas? -  
-¡Cómo eres ingrata busu!, ¡mira que vinimos a ayudarte y tu gritándome! -  
-¡¿A quién llamas ingrata?! -  
-¡¿A quién crees?! -  
  
Aki giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver a la joven y al niño que discutían 'No se detienen ni a respirar' pensó, 'Por alguna razón esto me recuerda a algo... ' interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Aki giró, sujetó a alguien de los brazos, haciéndole una llave -Hey - dijo -¿No estas muy pequeña para llevar estas dagas? -  
  
-¡Suéltame!, ¿quién te haz creído?, ¡suéltame! - gritaba y pataleaba Misao -Oki doki - la soltó -Pero insisto - exclamó Aki mostrándo en sus manos, las kunai que tenía hasta hace un momento Misao -Aún eres muy pequeña para llevar estas, encanto -  
  
-¿Encanto? -  
  
-¿Cómo que no te secuestró? - preguntó Yahiko, quien parecía haber calmado sus ánimos -Bueno, no me trajo aquí por mi voluntad - le respondió su joven sensei -Pero técnicamente Aki me estaba ayudando - Yahiko parapadeó -¿Aki?, ¿ya lo llamas por su nombre? -  
  
-Oye, eso no es... -  
  
-Hey, como conoces gente, chico maravilla - exclamó una voz, -Basta de juegos, esto es serio - exclamó otra voz. Aki sonrió, conocía esas presencias. Avanzando hacia ellos estaban Ryo y Takeo, acompañados por Megumi -Rayos debí apostarte algo, sabía que ibas a recoger mas cosas de la calle -  
  
-Vaya, hoy si que estas de buen humor Ryo -  
  
-Mientras gritaban - habló Takeo, interponiéndose entre Ryo y Aki, apaciguando lo que bien, podría ser otro pleito -Tuvimos oportunidad de hablar con Takani-san -  
  
-Megumi - exclamó Kaoru -Por un momento me había olvidado de tí - Megumi se cruzó de brazos -Lo cual no es de extrañarse, pero en vez de gritar como histéricos, podrían hablar como gente razonable, si es que la hay -  
  
-Amiga tuya supongo - dice Aki a Kaoru, la cual farfullo algun tipo de respuesta, cruzándose de brazos, el joven de ojos verdes rió para sus adentros, esta noche prometía ser inolvidable -¿Y la guardería? - preguntó señalando a Misao y Yahiko  
  
-¡¿Qué insinuas con eso?! - le gritó Misao -¡Ya tengo 16 años, para tu información! -  
  
Aki parpadeó sorprendido -No inventes, no puedes tener mi edad, luces como si tuvieras 11 -  
  
-¡Ya verás! - Misao se arrojó a el, ahoracándolo del cuello del kimono -¡Oye!, ¡suéltame!, ¡ya van dos en la noche! - decía Aki intentando quitarsela de encima.  
  
-Chicos, chicos, ¿podríamos poner en orden nuestras prioridades? - les dijo Ryo al tiempo en que lso separaba -Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer -  
  
-Como rendirse - dijo una voz   
  
Acto seguido, se ven rodedos de ninjas. (si, ya es costumbre).   
-Genial - dijo Aki -¿No les molesta cuando alguien llega y hace lo que le viene en gana? - los demás lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza -¿Qué?, ¿qué dije? -  
  
Preparandose para pelear, unica cosa que podían hacer, todos se colocaron en guardia.  
  
-Y bien chico maravilla - le dijo Ryo que estaba a un costado -¿Te da gusto de que estemos aquí? -  
-Como en los viejos tiempos - le respondió su amigo. El combate comenzó.  
  


**~***~****  
**  
  
  
Hey, los reviews se aprecian.  
^u^


	6. Están...

**La vida es sueño**

**Capítulo 6: Están...**

**~***~**

-Por que tuve que venir contigo - se quejó Kaoru  
  
-Me pregunto lo mismo - le respondió Aki  
  
-Lo único que quieres es sacarme de quicio, ¿no es cierto? -  
  
-Vamos, ya basta - les reprendió Takeo -Con que hallamos peleado con esos es suficiente -  
  
Kaoru limpió el sudor de su frente. De todos modos, los ninjas no eran tantos, pero sii lo suficiente para que todos tuviesen algo que hacer. Esta era una noche difícil.  
  
Aki que ya se había alejado un poco de ellos, movía con su pie a uno de los sujetos que Kaoru había derribado -Hey - le llamo -Lo golpeaste muy fuerte, a ver si no lo mataste -  
  
-Así es ella - le dijo Yahiko -Es una verdadera salvaje -  
  
-Eso explica los ademanes - dice Ryo  
  
Misao sostenía a Kaoru quien de haberse soltado ya los hubiero tomado de los cuellos y agitado hasta que sus ojos salieran de sus orbitas, Megumi solo veía divertida el espectaculo, era tan sencillo enfurecer a la tanuki.  
  
-En fin - exclama Aki colocando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza -Creo que a estas alturas algo ya paso con Matta y los otros -  
  
-¿Tu crees? - Aki meneó la cabeza -No estoy seguro 'pero no sé si algo malo a sucedido, no he tenido alguna otra vision' de todos, mejor vámonos -  
  
-¿Y el desorden quien lo recoge? - pregunto Yahiko, mirando a todos los ninjas incocientes alrededor de ellos -Así déjalo - le dijo Ryo -Además, estos tipos no se van a levantar en un buen rato-  
  
-Oh- dijo el niño -De acuerdo -  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
-¡Ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii esta! - anuncio alegremente Aki a sus acompañantes. La masión Akodo podía verse desde el árbol donde estaba posado.   
  
-Bien - exclamó Misao -A ver si ya podemos acabar con esto - Aki bajo del árbol -¿Bromeas?, la fiesta apenas esta empezando -  
  
-¿Como es que tu sentido de la diversión esta tan distorsionado? - le dijo burlonamente Kaoru -Oye, te lo dije, algunos nos ocupamos en aligerar la carga que en molestar a otros -  
  
-¿Insinuas que soy una carga? -  
  
-Ya basta - los detuvo Takeo -Entonces, ¿entramos? -  
  
-Chico maravilla - dijo Ryo -¿Sientes algo en especial? - Megumi le vio confundida - ¿Sentir algo especial?, ¿a te refieres con eso? -  
  
-Al ki - le responde Aki -Y no, no detecto un ki negativo, pero... lo hubo -  
  
-¿Lo hubo? -  
  
-Si... definitivamente pasó algo malo... bueno por ahora... - se quedó callado  
  
-¿Qué sucede? - le pregunta Takeo -Takeo - le dice Aki -¿Mayumi fue con Matta y Kwannon, verdad? -  
  
-Si, ¿por que lo preguntas? -  
  
-Por que - dice Aki -Creo que ella esta aquí -  
  
-¿Aquí? -  
  
-¿Quién? -  
  
-¡Habla claro chico maravilla! -  
  
  
-¡¡¡CHISAI NEKO!!! ^ u ^ -  
(Chisai neko= pequeño gato)  
  
  
-¡¡ARGHHHHHH!! - gritó Aki, y se vio rodeado por los brazos de una joven mujer, los de Mayumi -¡Aqui estas chisai neko! - dijo de nuevo Mayumi de manera efusiva -¡Sabía que no ibas a estar en el punto de encuentro!, ¡eres tan predecible! -  
  
-¡Mayumi! - dijo Aki -¿Podrías soltarme?, me gustaría conservar mis costillas, y no me digas chisai neko ¬¬' -  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Mayumi, quien ya lo había soltado, pero ahora le frotaba la cabeza como si tratase de un... gato -Si tu eres pequeño y adorable como un gatito - Aki solo le veía con una mirada venenosa, y escuchaba las risitas de Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko y Ryo.   
  
-Mayumi - le dijo Takeo - ¿No se supone que estabs con Matsuo y Kwannon? -  
  
-¡Es cierto!, Aki, debes venir, Matsuo dice que te necesita para algo importante -  
  
-¿Matta?, ¿que pasa?, llévame con el- -¡Bien! - exclama Mayumi, quien se dirigía hacia la mansión, pero regreso sus pasos, al ver a los nuevos acompañantes de sus amigos -¿Uds. quienes son? - les preguntó  
  
-Larga historia - dijo Aki  
-Es graciosa - dijo Ryo  
-Te la contamos luego - dijo Aki  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kenshin se hallaba recargado contra una pared. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la joven había partido. Otra pelea mas, estaba cansado de eso, pero si gente inocente estaba involucrada no dudaría en ayudar. Realmente ya era costumbre, lo único que le molestaba de todo eso, era el que sus amigos siempre se verían involucrados, en especial Kaoru.  
  
-Kaoru-dono... - suspiró  
  
-¡KENSHIN! -  
  
-¡ORO! -  
  
Kaoru había aparecido de repente, y estaba abrazando a Kenshin con tal fuerza, que el pobre pelirrojo estaba poniendose azul por la falta de oxígeno -Kao -- Kaoru-dono -- ai -- re -  
  
-Busu, ya lo encontraste y ahora lo quieres asfixiar - dijo Yahiko seguido por Megumi -Si tanuki, ya suélta a Ken-san, lo vas matar -  
  
-Oh, Kenshin, lo siento - dijo Kaoru finalmente liberándolo -Me alegro de que te encuentres bien -  
  
-No lo iba a estar si lo seguías abrazando - exclamo Sanosuke -¿Qué hacen aquí?, no, correción, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?-  
  
-Kuruma-kun, Ijyuin-kun, Imonayama-san y Takamura-san nos trajeron - dijo Misao apareciendo, yendo directamente donde Aoshi   
  
-Ah vaya - exclamó una voz suave -Ya me perdí de la diversión - Aki entró al recinto seguido por Ryo - ¿Dónde se metió Takeo? -  
  
-Fue con Mayumi para traer a Matsuo y a Kwannnon -  
  
-Bien - respondió Aki, acomodándo sus muñequeras metálicas. Las había estado usando para escudarse de los ataques de la ultima pelea. Le gustaban y eran muy utiles, ademas de que había peleado desarmado, Kaoru aun tenía sus dagas. Recordándo a la joven, volteo a donde estaba ella, y la vio hablando con un hombre pelirrojo, y viéndole bien, a Aki le llamo la atención el samurai. No por su cabellera pelirroja, o su cicatriz en forma de cruz, no, por sus ojos, que le parecieron....  
  
'Sus ojos... se... se ven... tan... tan tristes... '  
  
Saliendo de ese pensamiento, se dirgió al Kenshin-gumi -Hey - dijo llamando a Kaoru -Así que, dime, ¿este es tu novio?- señaló a Kenshin   
  
-¿Mi... -  
-... novio? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Kaoru y Kenshin, mas rojos que una cereza madura   
  
-Aki-sama - dijo apareciendo finalmente Matsuo   
  
-Matta - Aki se dirigió a el, que venía acompañado de Kwannon -Aki, la visión que haz tenido - le preguntó la mujer -¿Sabes donde sucede? -  
  
-No estoy muy seguro - respondió el muchacho -Es un bosque, pero... hay como un lugar vacío, como si hubiewse mucho espacio -  
  
-Se donde queda ese lugar - dice Matsuo -Himura - exclamó Matsuo en voz alta -Por favor, ahora todos deben salir de aquí, Takeo, los llevará a un lugar seguro -  
  
-¿Que sucede? -  
  
-Debemos ir a revisar algo, Aki-sama -  
  
-De acuerdo -  
  
-Esperen un segundo - dijo Sano -¿Tú eres Aki? - el susodicho parpadeó -Si, ¿y tu quien eres? -  
  
-Un momento, ¿por qué el "sama"?, es decir, ¿que edad tienes? -  
  
-Diesciseis - respondió tranquilamente -¿Diesciseis? - dijo asombrada Megumi -Pensé que tal vez tendrías catorce, es que te ves tan pequeño -  
  
-¡¿Qué qué?!, oiga señora, ni que ustede se vea tan joven -  
  
-¡¿Señora?! -  
  
-Eso lo discutímos luego - exclamo Matsuo -Aki-sama -  
  
-Oh, ya voy, me apuran para todo -  
  
Kaoru le vio salir con la mirada, y despues de dudarlo por un momento, salió corriendo detrás de el, ante el asombro de todos, sobre todo de Kenshin   
  
-¡Aki! -  
  
Aki se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, volvió sus pasos y se encontró con Kaoru -Kao, ¿qué sucede? - le preguntó -Es que... tomá, son tus sai... las puedes necesitar-  
  
Aki las recibió -Gracias Kao -  
  
-No gracias a tí - le dice ella -A pesar de que eres algo pesado... cumpliste tu promesa de traerme con Kenshin -  
  
Aki le sonrió dulcemente -Moma tai, ni lo menciones, espero que ahora tu y tu novio esten bien - dio medio vuelta y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Matsuo -¡Nos vemos luego Kao! -  
  
Kaoru se quedó allí, viéndole partir, sonriendo para sus adentros.  
  
**~***~**  
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:  
**Bueno, 6to capítulo, escribiéndolos en tiempo récord, lo cual explica mi mala ortografía. Respecto a la queja de Sano sobre el "sama", esta palabra es un sufijo con el que llamas a alguien que le tienes mucho respeto, o que tiene un rango mayor que el tuyo. Por que Matsuo llama así a Aki, se explicará mas adelante.  
Respecto a como se llevan Kaoru y Aki, me gusta pensar que son como hermanos peleoneros, y tranquilos, este es un fic K+K, por si hay dudas.  
¡Nos vemos!


	7. Sin título

**La vida es sueño  
Capítulo 7: "Sin título"**  
  
***Nota:  
'bla bla' ** pensamientos  
**-bla bla -** diálogo  
_**bla bla**_ flashbacks o sueños  
  
  


_… Alegría…_

_… Miedo…_

_… Hoy…_

_… Mañana…_

_… Futuro…_

_… El futuro…_

_  
  
  
Tokyo...  
  
Medianoche...  
  
El silencio...  
  
Excesivo silencio...  
  
No esta el cantar de los grillos...  
  
No esta el murmullo de las hojas al viento...  
  
Luna nueva...  
  
La oscuridad...  
  
Cambiada rapidamente por las chispas del chocar de sables.  
  
Guerreros peleando en la oscuridad.  
  
Sangre, muertos.  
  
Mientras leones y cangrejos pelean entre sí._  
  
  
  
  


-No puedo creerlo -  
  
Estaban peleando, todos ellos, como en su visión. Bushi cangrejo y bushi león.  
-Yinbee no quizo esperar - murmuró Matsuo  
  
-Debemos detenerlos - exclamó Aki, pero en eso, uno de sus brazos fue sujetado por Matsuo -No es posible Aki-sama -  
  
-¿Qué... ? -  
  
-Lo mas probable es que esto solo sea una pequeña parte de la confrontación, algo me dice que nuestro mayor problema no son los clanes -  
  
-¿Y que hay de los que mirirán Matta?, ¡si el problema no son los clanes, no podemos permitir que esto suceda! -  
  
-No lograríamos nada interponiéndonos -  
  
-Pero... -  
  
-Algunas veces, Aki-sama, debemos tomar desciciones que son difíciles, para asegurar un mejor por venir. Probablemente nos pese después, pero es algo con lo que uno debe lidiar -  
  
-...  
  
-Por siempre...  
  
  
  


**~***~**  
  
  
  
Yahiko ya había estallado en lágrimas.  
Pero de risa.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que hayas pensado que Mayumi-san era hombre! -  
  
-¡Hey! - se quejó Sanosuke  
  
-Yo sé que eres torpe - siguió Kaoru -Pero eso, ¡es demasiado! -  
  
-¿Estabas ciego o qué? - pregunto una también divertida Misao  
  
Los tres siguieron riendo a carcajadas, Kenshin los observaba, sonriendo ligeramente, Aoshi, estaba sentado a un lado suyo, al iual que Megumi, quien vendaba las heridas del rurouni -Aun así - exclamo la doctora -¿Cómo es eso de que cuando la conociste era hombre?-  
  
-¡Pués así era! - gritó Sano -Cuando yo conocí a Takamura era el guardaespaldas del tal Imonoyama, en ese entonces vivía en un puerto, y tuvimos algunos problemas -  
  
-Dirás, le tiraste bronca - respondió Megumi, Sano mascullo algunas groserías -Oye - dijo Yahiko -¿Y ese Imonoyama que es?, el apellido me suena -  
  
-Los Imonoyama son una de las familias mas ricas de esta zona, se especializan en comercio con el extranjero - respondió como por inercia Aoshi -¿Entonces por que está aquí? - preguntó Misao  
  
-Rijichou solo desea ayudar a los demas como médico -  
  
El grupo volteo al escuchar la voz de la mujer. Mayumi apareció con vendas en sus manos y otras pocas en su cabeza -A rijichou no le interesa la fortuna de su familia, solo desea dedicarse a su labor -  
  
-¿Nos estabas escuchando? -  
  
-No - contestó -Solo venía a saber su estado, y no pude evitar escuchar lo último, por eso decidí responder -  
  
-Ah vaya -  
  
Mayumi sonrió y dio una rápida vista al grupo, entonces sus ojos se toparon con Kaoru -Oh - exclamó -Tu eres la chica que estaba con Aki - le dijo, señlandole con el dedo  
  
-Eh si, soy yo -  
  
-Mayumi comenzó a reír suvemente, mientras la joven kendoka la miraba extrañada -¡No es nada!, es tan solo que, ¡no imagino como es que Aki sobrevivió sin que le hicieras algo -  
  
-¿Por qué dice eso? - pregunto Kenshin -Chisai neko tiene la costumbre de sacar de quicio a quien sea - respondió Mayumi alejándose  
  
  
  


Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo en eso, regresaban Matsuo y Aki.  
  
El semblante de Aki, se veia entre serio y deprimido. No le gustó haber dejado las cosas así, pero por mas que odiase aceptarlo, Matsuo tenía razón, no hubieran logrado nada de haberse quedarse.  
  
No entró dentro de la casa a donde habían llegado, se quedo sentado fuera, en el porche, viendo hacia el cielo, acostumbraba hacer eso cuando tenía cosas en que pensar. Y ahora había muchas.  
  
'Uno debe lidiar con las desciciones difíciles. Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, pero no por eso, los resultados son buenos. Nunca los son'  
  
'Igual, Matta tiene razón, no hubieramos logrado nada, pero, me sigue molestando mucho... '  
  
¿Por qué?, por que fue su visión la que le advirtió en primer lugar acerca de eso. Toda su vida las ha tenido, pero hubo un momento en que comenzaron a ser sobre cosas mas serias. Cuando le mostraban algo malo por venir, intetaba hacer lo que fuere para evitarlas, pero, sin embrago, buenas o malas, de una o de otra manera, sus visiones parecían estar destinadas a siempre cumplirse.  
  
  


-Aki - exclamó alguien, la joven de cabello negro y ojos celestes -¡Hana! - gritó Aki y ambos se abrazaron efusivamente -¡Hey!, ya había pasado tiempo -  
  
-Si - respondió ella, soltando el abrazo -Y tal parece que no estas como la ultima vez que te ví, ¿por qué tan deprimido-  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?- frunció el seño -¿Me estas leyendo el aura? -  
  
Ella le sonrió -Hay cosas que pueden saber con la mirada - le dio una mirada dulce y comprensiva -¿Qué sucedió? -  
  
-Lo que sucede es... -  
  
-¡Hey, aquí estan! - llegó Ryo -Hana, hey Aki, no te ví llegar -  
  
-No entre, necesitaba aire fresco -  
  
-Mmm, con todo lo que ha pasado, no me sorprende -  
  
-Pero ahora debemos entrar - les sugirio Hana. 

Una vez dentro, al verles llegar, Kaoru se dirigió hacia Aki -Oye, ¿estás bien? -  
  
-¿Por qué preguntas? -  
  
-Te ves triste, y eso es, bueno, raro -  
  
Aki le sonrió -Gracias por preocuparte -  
  
-Konnichiwa - saludó cortesménte Hana -Es cierto - dijo Aki dando un golpecito en su palma -No las he presentado, bueno ya conoces a Ryo Ijyuin - Aki se colocó a un lado de Kaoru -Hana, ella es Kaoru Kamiya. Grita mucho pero es muy amable, esta de nuestra parte - ahora se colocó de lado de Hana -Kao, ella es Hanasaki Nyorin, y es mi mejor amiga - luego siguió -Ella es miembro de un clan, el clan de la grulla -  
  
-Eso quiere decir que sabes pelear - dice Kaoru -De un modo algo distinto - responde Hana  
  
-Kaoru - Misao llega con Yahiko -Hola - saluda a los otros dos -Ah, ellos son - dijo Kaoru -Yahiko Myojin y Misao Makimachi. Chicos, ella es Hanasaki Nyorin -  
  
-Pueden decirme Hana - dijo ella -Todos mis amigos lo hacen -   
  
-Es un gusto conocerla Hana-san -  
  
-Igualmente -  
  
-Oye Kuruma - dijo Misao -¿Adónde fueron tu y el otro hombre? -  
  
-¿Matta y yo?, bueno... -  
  
-¡Es cierto! - exclamó Ryo -Habían hablado sobre dos clanes, ¿qué sucedió? -  
  
-No algo bueno definitivamente -  
  
-¿Podrías explicar eso? - dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
  
-Kenshin - exclamó Kaoru, este venía con Sanosuke -¿Qué sucedió? - Aki, suspiró -Si eran dos clanes, estaban peleando, pero no los pudimos detener -  
  
-Eso explica tu semblante - dice Hana  
  
Silencio general. 'Alguien debe romperlo' piensa Aki 'Rayos' -En fin - suspira -Kao, no respondiste mi pregunta -  
  
Kaoru se desconcertó un poco, aunque reaccionando rápido a su nuevo sobrenombre. Kao, no le molestaba, al menos ya no le decía preciosa, tampoco es que eso le molestase, pero le gustaba que le llamase Kao.  
Si, era rara la informalidad con la que la llamaba ya, puesto que apenas se conocían, pero aun así, era com si realmente le concociese de hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Cuál pregunta? - dice al fin -Tú sabes - siguió -Aquí con tu novio -  
  
El corazón de Kenshin latía mas rápido, y se puso tan rojo como su cabello, Sanosuke soltó una carcajada -Oye niño, ¿como asumes que son novios? -  
  
-Por como me habló de él - responde Aki -¿Acaso no lo son? -Kaoru estaba completamente roja, '¡Justo tenía que decir que yo le conté de Kenshin!, ¿ahora que va a pensar?'  
  
Cuando Kenshin logró desenredar su garganta, atinó a decir, para cambiar en algo el tema -Eh, Mayumi-dono dijo que Kaoru-dono había estado contigo, ¿acaso ya se conocíande gozaru ka? -  
  
-Sí -  
  
-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - gritaron todos, Aki asintió tranquilamente -Si, la conocí ayer por la tarde cuando golpeó mi cara con su bolso, ¡auchh!, mierda, ¿por qué hiciste eso? - Kaoru le había dado un pellizco de campeonato a Aki -Tu y tu maldito golpe, ¡ya súperalo! -  
  
-Dirás, "tú" maldito golpe, tu me golpeaste, yo no, hoy me golpeaste de nuevo, y yo no, ahora me pellizcas, y yo de idiota, no lo hago-  
  
-Ja, quiero ver que lo intentes -  
  
-Vaya que si se llevan bien - murmuró Sano  
  
-Son como dos gotas de agua - dijo Misao  
  
-Con razón le gritaba tanto cuando se llevo a busu - exclamó Yahiko, Kenshin extrañado (aunque en el fondo alarmado) le preguntó -¿Cómo que cuando se llevó a Kaoru-dono?  
  
-Ah si - le respondió Ryo -Ellos creían que chico maravilla había secuestrado a Kaoru-san -  
  
-Secuestrar es una palabara muy fuerte - dijo Kaoru -Si, es una forma muy fea de decirlo - exclamó Aki -Llamémosle, "rescate no solicitado" - Kaoru le sonrió -Si, realmente Aki me estaba ayudando -   
  
-Aunque eso no evitó que gritaras, ¡auchh!, ¡oye!, ¡qué salvaje! - Kaoru le había pellizcado de nuevo.  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin no dijo nada, solo les veía bastante serio, y por algún motivo, no le parecía la familiriadad con que ambos se trataban. ¿Por qué?, se lo seguía preguntando.  
Y lo hubiera seguido haciendo, de no ser por que sintió una presencia en el jardín. Sin decir mas, con su ya conocida velocidad, había llegado hasta allí.  
  
-Seas quien seas, sal ya - dijo. Una figura oscura apareció, armada con una enorme hacha, clavándola en el suelo. Kenshin, la esquivo saltando hacia rriba, para luego caer sobre esta. El agresor, cuyo rostro no podía verse debido a la máscara que usaba, intentó asestarle de nuevo. Kenshin evadió el ataque, y con su espada partió el mango de la hacha, para después golpear al hombre en uno de los costados, dicho golpe lo envió hacia uno de los muros del jardín.  
  
Con dicho escándalo, todos ya estaban fuera y presenciaron el combate -Una vez mas, ¿quién eres? - preguntó Kenshin. La persona se levantaba de tremendo golpe, soteniéndose, no sin cierta dificultad.  
Aki lo veía, y en cierto modo, creía saber quien era.  
  
'Pero, ¡no puede ser!, si el... '  
  
Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, quitándole la máscara. Y con la conocida impulsividad del joven ninja, Aki corrió rápido hacia el, sin atender el llamado de Kenshin, que le dijo que esperara.  
  
-No hay que esperar - le respondió al rurouni -Tampoco hay que temer, no es el enemigo - dijo acercándose al tipo -Espero - dijo -Por que conmigo se lleva muy mal - exclamó dejándolos desconcertados, sin embargo, Matsuo, al escuchar tal descripicón, también suponía quien podría ser. 'Entonces el bastardo solo fingió' pensó.  
  
Aki llegó y rápido le retiró la máscara, retrocediendo unos pasos.  
  
-Sabía que eras tú...  
  
-...  
  
-Mura... -  
  
  
  
**~***~**  
  
  
  
**Notas de la autora:**  
Séptimo capítulo. Honestamente, no creí llegar a escribir tanto. Agradezco a las personas que han dejado reviews.  
Como podrán ver, un muerto, que no estaba muerto ha aparecido, en el próximo capítulo veremos quien es realmente el causante de la guerra de los clanes. 

**"Sin título" **no es el nombre del capítulo, es eso literalmente, sin título, no se me ocurrió un buen nombre, y por eso preferí dejar eso.

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^ ^


	8. If you think you're getting away...

**La vida es sueño******

**Por****:**** Rin******

**Capítulo**** 8: If you think you're getting away...**

**-bla**** bla -            diálogos**

**'bla bla'             pensamientos**

**_bla bla_****             flashbacks o sueños**

**::bla bla::             acciones**

**~***~**

Mura aun tenía una parte del mango de su hacha, y aprovechando la poca distancia entre el y Aki, atacó, pero el joven ninja detuvo su asestada con su pie, debido a que esta no tenía mucha intensidad -Realmente me sorprende - dijo el chico -Que aun puedas moverte después de semejante golpe - le empujó para atrás -Cualquiera juraría que tienes dos o tres costillas rotas -

-Tengo suficiente fuerza como para hacer que cierras la boca - le respondió Mura, retirando su arma

-Sí - dijo Aki, bajando su pierna -Lo que tu digas Mura -

-Me gustaría saber hasta donde llega la gravedad del asunto para que hayas fingido tu propia muerte - exclamó Matsuo, acercándose -Así que, explicate -

-Primero - dijo el -¿Qué hacen todos estos extraños aquí? - Todos sabían a que se refería.

-Eso es otro asunto - empujó Matsuo -Mura, ¿por qué fingiste tu muerte?, ¿acaso sabes todo lo que ha pasado desde eso? -

-Si estoy consciente - contestó -Pero era necesario -

-¿Necesario? - exclamó Aki -¡Mura, prácticamente habrá una guerra, solo por que tu clan cree que fuiste asesinado! -

-Yo si iba a ser asesinado -

-¿Sí? - dijo Kenshin, que aun se encontraba cerca de esos tres -¿por quién? -

Mura les vio fijamente, como si aguantara la respiración -Shingen Harada -

-¿Shingen Harada? - pronunció Mayumi confundida -¿Quién es ese hombre? -

-En el bajo mundo es muy conocido por ser una figura importante en el contrabando - respondió Kwannon -¿Qué clase de contrabando? - le preguntó Aoshi -Cualquier tipo - contestó ella -Telas, armas, opio -

-Y entre los clanes es conocido por ser mediador en las reuniones, y por ser ex-miembro del clan escorpión - dijo Matsuo

-¿Ex-miembro? -

-Sí - dijo Mura -Dejó el clan por iniciativa propia, cuando su importancia en el mercado negro comenzó a crecer. Pero era algo mas... -

Mura cerró los ojos y respiraba pesadamente, mientras sostenía su costado derecho -El quiere que el orden individual de los clanes desaparezca, para que sigan a un solo líder -

-Déjame adivinar - exclamó Aki, cruzado de brazos -Que lo obedezcan a él -

-Pero los clanes no aceptarían así como así -dijo Hana -Supongo que allí es cuando entra Osamu Bayushi, el líder del clan cangrejo -

'Leones y cangrejos' pensó dolorosamente Aki, sobre el incidente de poco atrás

-Sí - respondió Mura -Lo usó a el como escudo. Mientras todos creyeran que el fue el causante de este incidente, todas las miradas estarían en el, y en cierto modo, esta involucrado -

-¿Obedece a Harada? - preguntó Kenshin

-Los cangrejo respetan la fuerza - dijo Mura -En estos momentos, la fuerza de Harada, tanto material como en personal, es muy grande -

Sanosuke habló -Pero eso no explica que usted haya fingido su muerte - Mura sonrió -Como les dije, yo si iba a se asesinado. Harada ordenó a Bayushi que convenciera a Hatsuko de matarme -

-Cosa que parece no haber hecho - le completó Matsuo -Este tipo, esta aquí, ¿no es así?, ¿sabes donde esta? -

-Sí -

Kenshin se acercó -¿Nos llevarías con el? -

-¿Para qué querrían ir? - preguntó Mura -SI seguimos esperando, solo originará mas problemas, y mucha mas gente puede involucrarse, es preciso detenerle ahora - respondió el pelirrojo -Estoy de acuerdo - exclamó Matsuo -Mura, llévanos con Harada -

-¡Hey, un minuto! - gritó de repente Sanosuke -¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte sin mí! - Kenshin miró a su amigo -Sano... -  Matsuo solo acomodó sus guantes -... Si no hay de otra... -murmuró, luego volteó hacia Aoshi -Shinomori, ¿qué dices tú? -

-Claro -respondió el -Mura - dijo Matsuo -Llévanos con Harada -

-... Bien, pero con una condición - dijo, dejándoles sorprendidos -Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya por Hatsuko -

Kaoru había permanecido atrás de ellos, con los otros, pero poco a poco se acercó a Aki -¿Quién es Hatsuko? - le preguntó al oído -Dicen que Hatsuko Yuuki es la amante de Mura - le respondió este en su oído también -Yo lo haré - dijo en voz alta -Matta, yo iré por ella, solo que me diga donde la encuentro -

-¿Mura? - 

-¿Tú? - dijo incrédulo este -¿Por qué habrías de ir niño? - Aki sonrió -Geez, Mura, conociéndome deberías saber, que me gusta fastidiarte en todo los aspectos - dijo en tono de burla -Mas si me la debes -

Mura solo gruñó, Matsuo dijo -Será mejor que le digas a Aki-sama donde puede encontrarla -

Mura gruñó de nuevo y aceptó de mala gana. Los cuatro ya mencionados, partirían junto con el hacia Shingen Harada, la persona detrás de todo esto. Aki después de hablar un momento con Matsuo (aunque nadie sabe que fue lo que le dijo), se preparó para salir.

Kaoru, solo había estado escuchando toda la conversación que se desarrolló pacientemente, pero comenzó a alarmarse cuando Kenshin dio la "sugerencia" de ir por Harada ya mismo. 'Nunca jamás dejará de preocuparme' se decía, 'pero no es justo', continuó con su charla mental 'Acabo de reunirme con el, y ya debemos separarnos, por que no... '

-Kaoru-dono ... -

Kaoru se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre -Kenshin - 

-Kaoru-dono, sessha le había llamado antes, pero pareció no escucharme, ¿se encuentra bien? -

-Yo... - comenzó ella -Sí - mintió -Ya... te vas,  ¿no es así?, digo, tu, Aoshi y Sano -

-Hai, sessha solo quería ver que usted, Yahiko, Misao-dono y Megumi-dono se encontrasen bien de gozaru, antes de partir -

-Pues - dijo ella -Estamos bien - Kenshin frunció el ceño, notó algo extraño en el tono que había usado ella, hubiese preguntado que pasaba, pero se hacia tarde, debían partir -Kaoru-dono, sessha quisiera hablar con usted cuando regrese -

Kaoru solo se sorprendió un poco, '¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿para qué?' -De acuerdo Kenshin -

-Entiendo - dijo Aki. Mura le dió las instrucciones necesarias para encontrar a Hatsuko, las cuales eran un tanto complicadas, puesto que estaba en una casa de seguridad. '¿Por qué te sorprende?' se pregunto a si mismo -Entiendo, traeré a Hatsuko -

-Seguro chico maravilla - le dijo Ryo -No irás a perderte - dijo mientras levantaba una ceja, Aki primero le dio una mirada de enojo, y luego dijo sarcásticamente -Ryo, como crees, ¿por quién me tomas?, ¿por ti? -

Ryo no dijo nada, solo humo salía de sus orejas, Mayumi sonrió -Ten cuidado Aki - 

Aki ya se había alejado trotando unos cuantos metro s-Ya me conoces Mayumi, soy el señor precaución - respondió Aki a lo lejos -Soy el señor precaución -

-¡Sí por eso te estamos diciendo! - gritó Ryo

Aki se alejó riendo. En verdad disfrutaba sus riñas con Ryo. Como no lo haría, si desde que se conocieron discutían sin parar. En su mente había toda una mezcla de emociones, enojo por lo ocurrido con los clanes, sorpresa por lo de Mura, y tristeza por la últimas palabras que cruzó con este último.

_-Niño - le había dicho Mura a Aki -Ya estas mas alto que cuando nos vimos -_

_-Pues verás Mura - le respondió Aki -La última vez que nos vimos yo solo tenía catorce - Mura le había sonreído -Lo sé - dio media vuelta -Mura - le detuvo la voz de Aki -Dime -_

_-Aunque solo han pasado dos años desde aquello - dijo el muchacho -Luces mas viejo - dijo -Es decir... tu sabes -_

_-Si - contestó el hombre -Prueba clara de que no es fácil llevar esta vida -_

'¿Realmente será así?' se preguntó, 'Puede ser, es decir, yo mismo he pasado po muchas cosas desde que decidí hacer esto. Igual con Matta, claro, lo que a el le ha pasado no se compara en nada conmigo'

Entonces recordó algo visto esta noche, algo que notó en el samurai pelirrojo, Himura, si, recordó por que le llamó tanto la atención.

Por sus ojos violeta, tan cansados y tristes.

'Tristes... se parecen mucho a los que tenía Matta el día en que lo conocí.'

Aki sacudió su cabeza. Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, ya tendría tiempo para cavilar, se disponía a cruzar el portón de salida, cuando una suave voz le llamó.

Reconociendo aquella presencia, respondió al llamado -Kao - dijo -¿Qué sucede? -

Kaoru le vio un tanto vacilante. Esto que le iba a pedir lo meditó muy poco realmente, pero igual lo haría. No iba a quedarse sentada esperando. Quería saber que pasaba, pero mas que nada, quería ayudar. Obviamente, en su interior sabía que Kenshin jamás la dejaría participar, así que recurriría al joven de ojos verdes que conoció esta noche.

-Aki, déjame ir contigo -

El susodicho parpadeó sorprendido -¿Nani?, ¿para qué quieres hacer eso? -

-Quiero que me cuentes mas sobre estos clanes, y quiero que me dejes ayudarte a traer a esa chica -

Aki le vio incrédulo, pero antes que preguntar, prefirió bromear (como ya era su costumbre) -Espero que la tal Hatsuko sea una chica, por que conociendo a Mura, tiene unos gustitos que... -

-¡Oye, no me cambies el tema! - le gritó impaciente Kaoru -¡¿Me vas a llevar si o no?! -

-Pues quien sabe - dijo Aki, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza -Por que lo estas pidiendo con una amabilidad... -

-Aki... -

-Y realmente no creo que se necesiten dos personas para traer a una "chica"... -

-¡¡AKI!! -

Aki cubrió sus oídos -¡Hey!, ¡vas a dejarme sordo!, geez, tu y tus gritos... -

Kaoru solo le lanzó una mirada furiosa, Aki soltó una carcajada -Pero bueno, que puede hacer uno cuando una mujer busca imponerse... esta bien Kao, vamos -

Kaoru se relajó y le sonrió -Bien, gracias - Aki abrió la puerta y ambos salieron -Oye, pero le dijiste a tu novio, ¿no? -

Kaoru se sonrojo levemente y trato de ignorar el mariposeo que sentía en su estómago -Soy una mujer adulta, no necesito de algún permiso para salir - dijo lo mas seria que pudo

Aki solo se encogió de hombros -Si tu lo dices preciosa -

-¡Otra vez con lo de preciosa! -

-Disculpa, lo olvide, preciosa -

-¡Ya basta! -

-¡Lo qué tu digas, preciosa! -

**~***~**

**Notas de la autora:**

Octavo capítulo. Gomen ne por la tardanza ^_^U. 

Gracias por ser pacientes.

**"If you think you're getting away... ****":** "Si piensas que te alejas...", frase de la canción "Murder on the dancefloor", de Sophie Ellis Bextor. Me encanta la canción, y tal vez algunos títulos de los capítulos los siga tomando de otras canciones.

**Diccionario:**

**Hai:** Sí

**Iya:** no

**Nani:** ¿Qué?

Los reviews se aprecian -_-


	9. Nueva vision

Hola, se que me he tardado en escribir, pero últimamente me he sentido algo bloqueada. Por ahora daré lo mejor de mí para poder seguir con la historia.

**~***~**

**La vida es sueño**

Por: Rin 

**Capítulo 9: Nueva visión**

**-bla bla -**         diálogo

**'bla bla'**           pensamientos

**_bla bla _**            sueños o flashbacks

**::bla bla::**        acciones

**~***~**

Tal vez no fue buena idea.

Fue lo que se repitieron los 5 hombres que caminaban en medio de la noche.

Claro que ninguno iba a admitirlo.

'Definitivamente no fue buena idea', se decía una y otra vez Kenshin. Probablemente esto solo agravaría las cosas. Pero bien también podría solucionarlas. Era bueno cortar los problemas de raíz antes de que crecieran mas de lo que uno podía controlar, lo sabía bien. Mas sin embargo, dentro de sí, sentía que esto no iba a acabarse asi de fácil. No, había algo mas. El problema era explicar ese algo.

Y Kenshin definitivamente no es bueno para las explicaciones.

Especialmente si no sabes que es lo que debes explicar.

Además algo que pasó antes de que se fueran, lo había molestado. No mucho, pero si un poco. Y no es muy usual en el sentir enojo. Así que prefería olvidar ese algo. Cosa que no conseguía.

Matsuo por otra parte iba también bastante confundido. Mura fingió su propia muerte para hacerle creer a Shingen Harada, sabrá el por que motivo, que tenía un obstáculo menos.

¿Pero por qué Mura?, ¿acaso era por Nagisa?.

Nagisa Kaworu. Era una mujer inteligente y hermosa. Podríamos decir que adorable. Era sacerdotisa en Kioto, y por un tiempo fue maestra de Aki. Especialmente por que ella era vidente también. Soñó su propia muerte, y no hizo nada para impedirla, no, aceptó humildemente su destino, dejando como último mensaje la futura guerra de los clanes.

Sin embargo, había algo que aun no terminaba de entender, y fue eso lo que le preguntó a Aki en secreto.

_-¿Kaworu-san jamás mencionó nombres en su visión, Aki-sama? -_

_-No que yo recuerde, ¿por qué preguntas? -_

_-Por que creo que ella sabía algo mas -_

_-¿Cómo podría? - cuestiono Aki -Acababa de verlo -_

_-Es tan solo un presentimiento -_

Y hasta ahora todos los presentimientos se estaban volviendo verdaderos. Para mal, desgraciadamente.

-Alto - exclamó Mura -Debemos acercarnos con cuidado, la propiedad de Harada tiene ojos en todas partes

-Pareces conocer mucho - comenzo a decir Aoshi -Acerca de este hombre -

-Eso es debido a que tuve que investigarlo a fondo - respondió Mura -Despues de todo, el intento matarme -

-Encuentro muy sospechoso el por que su interes por ti - exclamo Matsuo -Y el por que haya pensado en que tu amante podría ayudarlo a matarte -

Mura miro fijamente a Matsuo -Tu nunca te andas con rodeos, ¿eh, Tsurayaba? - rio -Por lo cual me sorprende el que estes siempre rodeado de niños -

Matsuo frunció el ceño. Matsu Mura, jamás confiaría en ese hombre, y menos por que aun no olvidaba la forma en que se conocieron.

Una muy mala.

Claro que esas cosa se olvidan, ¿no?

¿No?.

Bien, lo acepto, tal vez no, pero por suerte, estos tipos no tuvieron que estar pensando mucho en ello. 

Pues en un instante solo se escuchaba el chocar de espadas, golpes, algunos quejidos, una poca de sangre (la cual no podía faltar).

Despues de todo Mura tenía razón, esta casa tenía ojos por todas partes.

Cada uno tenía algo de que ocuparse, y no muy lejos, una delgada figura, oculta en las sombras, los observaba.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

-Oki doki, tal vez no fue buena idea - dijo en tono sarcástico Aki.

Cuando Mura dijo que era una casa de seguridad, no estaba exagerando.

Para Aki esas casas no son nuevas. Ha estado en lugares como esos miles de veces.

Y esta era una de las mejores cubiertas.

Una casa de té, poblado por geishas y maikos**(1)**, si querías esconder a una chica allí, ese era el lugar perfecto.

Claro, que resulta que se toman muy en serio lo de seguridad.

-Muy bien - exclamo Kaoru -Llevo tres horas viendo pelear y peleando - dijo con fastidio -¿Terminará en algun momento? -

Aki se hallaba del otro lado de la sala, sacando sus sai de una de las paredes. Entendía como se sentía ella, el llevaba toda la mañana con tal pensamiento. Entraron, los atacaron, se defendieron, los volvieron a atacar 'La historia de mi vida' pensó. '¡Mas vale que la tal Hatsuko este aquí!' -No lo sé - finalmente respondió a Kaoru -Anímate, no nos han matado aun -

'Y lo dice tan tranquilo' -Bien, lo que sea - 'Ya estoy de bastante mal humor como para comenzar una discusión con el'. Kaoru se acerco a uno de los atacantes caídos, le sujetó por el cuello -Vinimos por una mujer llamada Hatsuko Yuuki, ¿dónde esta? -

-Dile - dijo burlonamente Aki -No la quieres ver de malas -

-¡Cállate! - le grito ella, Aki murmuraba "Esta bien, esta bien", en eso una mujer de cabello hasta los hombros, vestida con un kimono morado apareció -Soy yo, ¿quiénes son ustedes? - dijo secamente -¿Los envía Harada? -

-¿Shingen Harada?, Kami nos libre, no - respondió entre risas Aki, y enfundó sus sai en su obi -Peor, nos envía Mura -

-Matsu - respondió con sorpresa -Pero si el nos envía, por que atacaron a los guardias - Kaoru contestó -Nosotros no atacamos a nadie, ellos nos atacaron -

-Oh, lo lamento mucho - dice Hatsuko cortésmente, haciendo una reverencia -Ellos siempren tratan de cumplir cpn su trabajo -

-Ya nos dimos cuenta - exclamó Aki, Kaoru le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado, del cual el joven ya se estaba sobando -Hatsuko-san, Mura-san nos envía para ponerla en un lugar seguro -

-Pero si por eso el me trajo aquí - respondió desconcertada -Pues sucede que ya no es tan seguro - dijo Aki -La guerra de clanes comenzó Hatsuko-san - le dijo Kaoru -Por favor, venga con nosotros, así podremos explicarle con mas calma -

Hatsuko dudó -No lo sé, ni siquiera se quienes son ustedes - 

-Y nosotros tampoco la conocemos y nos arriesgamos a que sea otro juego de Mura, con eso de que fingió su muerte y eso de que usted iba matarlo, pero que no lo mató, aunque todos creyeron que si lo hizo, claro, no es que el sea la persona mas confiable del mundo... -

-Aki... - comenzó Kaoru

-Si bueno, es del clan león, y el honor de los leones es incuestionable, aunque cuando nos conocimos, el nos atacó a Matta y a m ipor la espalda e intento matarme, lo cual no creo que sea tan malo, por que soy ninja, y usted sabe que nostros jugamos sucio... -

-Aki... -

-Y el se puso peor cuano un chico de 14 años le pateó el trasero, ja, ja, ehh, bueno, lo que quiero decir... -

-¡¡¡AKI!!! - gritó euforicá Kaoru -¿Qué? - preguntó este inocentemente -¡QUE YA PODRÍAS TERMINAR CON TU MONÓLOGO!, ¡HATSUKO-SAN YA ENTENDIÓ! - Aki parpadeó, sonrió, y volteó hacia el hombre que hace poco interrogó Kaoru -Lo ves, te dije que no te gustaría verla enojada.... -

::Golpe::

Aki estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos girando -Imbécil - murmuró Kaoru. Hatsuko los veía sorprendida, con una mano en la boca, miro a Kaoru, y luego a Aki (que aun seguía en el piso) luego les vio a ambos, y sonrió -Son una pareja muy simpática -

-¡El no tiene nada de simpático! -

-Ella no tiene nada de simpática! -

Hatsuko rio de nuevo -¡Son tan lindos!, asumo que son novios, ¿no es así? -

Esas si eran palabras mayores. Aki quien finalmente ya se había puesto de pie, había caído de nuevo, y Kaoru solo observaba a Hatsuko con la boca abierta hasta el suelo -Geez, ya entiendo por que es pareja de Mura, y no se ha dado cuenta que clase de esperpento es - murmuró con enojo Aki, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, otra vez en el suelo.

La joven mujer sonrió a ambos. Y sintió que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, solo eran un par de adolescentes, muy hábiles en combate, pero poco mas que jóvenes inocentes -Discúlpame, ella dijo que te llamabas Aki - le pregunto al chico, agachándose hasta donde el estaba -¿De casualidad no eres Aki Kuruma? -

-Si no ha nacido otros, si, si soy -

-Oh, eres ese chico que Matsu meniconó una vez -

-No quiero ni averiguar que habrá dicho de... -

_… Alegría…_

_… Miedo…_

_… Hoy…_

_… Mañana…_

_… Futuro…_

_… El futuro…_

_Una gran pelea..._

_Un hombre vestido de negro con una lanza..._

_Una mujer con una katana..._

_Una gran luz..._

_Sangre..._

_Mura muerto..._

Aki tenía los ojos en blanco, su rostro se puso completamente pálido,y comenzó a sudar frío, como solía sucederle, después de haber tenido una visión. Ambas mujeres, se acercaron al ver el repentino cambio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Kaoru con sincera preocupación -Parece como si hubieras entrado en un trance, ¿que te sucede? -

Volvió a la normalidad, sus ojos recuperaron su usual brillo y su piel el color normal, pero el sentimiento no se había ido. Levantó su rostro y miró a Hatsuko, con ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó esta.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Kenshin, había lanzado hacia atrás a otro de los guardias que le había atacado, dio media vuelta, y se quedó quieto.

-Himura, ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó Aoshi, que también había despachado a otros guardias

-Viene algo - respondió. Y mas bien venía alguien. La figura que hasta ahora solo había estado observando, se avalanzo hacia ellos.

Traía una espada, y lanzó un ataque, que Kenshin contuvo. 

Era una mujer delgada, algo mas alta que el, con el cabello negro y ojos dorados. 

Ella le vio de arriba a abajo, observando su postura y la manera de sostener la espada que Kenshin tenía.

Soltó una carcajada, y finalmente habló -Entonces, el discípulo de Seijuro, supongo -

**~***~**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok, lo acepto, me tarde. Pueden arrojarme cuantos tomates podridos quieran.

De alguna manera, trato de que la historia vaya del modo en que quiero, aunque hay algo que no me termina de gustar.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no voy a continuarla, oh no, ustedes aun no escuchan lo último de mí -_- .

Hice un pequeño fanart de Aki, esta es la dirección **http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/rin1/akiart.gif **

**(1)Maiko:** Aprendiz de geisha. Se iniciaban muy jóvenes, y solo las mejores se graduaban. No recibían salario, se les pagaba hasta que fuesen geishas, pero la casa para que trabajasen corría con su manutención y se les daba cierta cantida de dinero.

**_… Alegría…_**

**_… Miedo…_**

**_… Hoy…_**

**_… Mañana…_**

**_… Futuro…_**

**_… El futuro…_** Por si alguien se pregunta, **¿qué jodidos es eso?,** son algo así como voces que Aki escucha antes de tener una visión.


End file.
